The Contract
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: When Olivia goes broke, she meets her father's new business associate, Elliot Stabler. He has a little crisis of his own and offers Olivia a deal to become debt free. What will she do and how can she explain the situation to everybody else? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Olivia locked her apartment door before dropping her keys onto the small table next to her. After working a double shift at the diner, she could feel the blood pumping through her feet from the throbbing pain that came with being on your feet for sixteen hours straight. She hated pulling doubles, but it's the only thing she could do to keep herself from going under and losing everything. Walking further into the studio apartment, she stripped herself of her clothing before pulling on a loose hanging tang top and laying down on the air mattress she had set up in between the mini fridge that constituted as her kitchen and the TV that was the one luxury she could afford.

Exactly three months ago to the day, she was informed by the bank that her account had been drained and her credit cards had been maxed out. Years of saving and building up credit had all gone down the drain when she told Brian Cassidy she no longer wanted to see him. She never thought he would lash out at her the way he did.

The bills were piling up, and working at the diner was the only life she had at this point. Whenever she wasn't working, she was sleeping. The way she figured it, she could start going out to the movies again when she turned forty-five. Little did she know, somebody else had other plans for her.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia walked into the diner and pulled on her apron and name tag before Alex came in from the front. "Hey Liv, your dad is here with some hottie hunk in your section. He's been here for twenty minutes waiting for you to take his order."

Olivia smiled before grabbing her notepad. "Of course." She walked out front and stopped when she saw the blue eyed stranger sitting across the table from her father. The man was wearing a clean cut suit with a bright red tie while her father was wearing what looked like his jogging gear. She chuckled as she came up to the table and kissed her father's cheek. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart!" Don smiled up at her before taking her hand into his and kissing the back of it. "I hope you're ready to write down a big order. It's a business breakfast."

Olivia smiled. "You own a huge successful company and you bring your potential backers here?"

"It's not that bad. It has a certain charm to it." The man grinned up at her, his blue eyes shining with the sunlight hitting him through the window shades.

Don let out a whole hearted laugh before taking a sip of his coffee. "Liv, honey, this is Elliot Stabler. He is the President of that construction company downtown that went national a while ago."

"Oh yeah, the one you've been raving about for the past three months." Olivia grinned before extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stabler."

He smiled at her before shaking her hand. "Call me Elliot. It's nice to meet you too, Olivia. I have been hearing about you for quite some time. If your father isn't telling me about business, he's telling me about you."

Olivia rolled her eyes and hit her father's shoulder playfully. "Daddy, you really shouldn't be talking about me."

"I have enough friends to talk about my daughter while working." Don said before grabbing her notepad and pen. "I'll just write down my order."

"Do you want your tomato juice?" Olivia asked before seeing her father nod. She turned to Elliot. "What can I get you to drink?"

Elliot shook his head before lifting up his coffee mug. "The coffee is fine, thanks."

Olivia nodded before heading to the back to get her father's usual drink. She yelped when she felt a hand on her ass. "So, what's he like?"

"Alex! Stop touching my ass when a hot guy comes in." Olivia scolded her before grabbing a glass. "I've only met him three minutes ago. I hardly spoke to him."

"Well stop talking to your father and start talking to him. You're what, twenty-four? Find a man, hon." Alex said putting a hand on her hip.

Olivia chuckled putting the tomato juice back in the fridge. "I really don't think I should take marriage advice from a girl who is twenty- three and already going through her third divorce."

Alex shrugged. "I don't like to be tied down." She walked out of the kitchen with a coffee pot and mugs while Olivia waited for her father to wave to her with his order ready, already knowing exactly what he wanted.

* * *

"So, do you want to go out for drinks?" Alex asked counting her tips on the counter.

Olivia put hers into the pocket of her sweatshirt. "No, I need every last penny. I'm sinking here, Alex. I need a miracle."

Alex sighed. "I understand. I wish I could kill that Brian guy. You used to be so much more fun before him." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, you're fun now, but you don't have fun yourself. Although, I don't know what devices you use at home."

"Alex!" Olivia scolded through her giggling.

"Hey, sometimes a girl needs her own devices." Alex stated before leaning back on the stool she was sitting on. "I'm just saying that you are always stressing out about money and bills. Your life is passing you by and you seem oblivious to it."

Olivia scratched the back of her head. "Trust me. I'm not oblivious to it. I miss my old self. I miss having money. I just can't swing it right now. Brian cleaned me out. He didn't even close my accounts at the bank. They give your service charges for having your balance under a certain amount. I just have more things to pay every way I turn."

Alex sighed. "Why don't you move in with me? Half of my rent has to be cheaper than that little studio apartment you're living in."

"I don't want my father to know I'm in trouble." Olivia said sitting herself on the counter. "I love him and I know he would never hold it over my head, but I would feel the need to pay it back. Paying it off myself will make me feel better about it in the long run."

"But, like you said, you are drowning. What are you going to do when it's too late to save you?" Alex questioned.

Olivia shrugged. "I'll see what happens when the sharks come to get me."

* * *

Olivia was brushing the last of her teeth when there was a knock on her apartment door. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself before spitting and hurrying to her door. Looking through the peep hole, her eyes widened to find Elliot Stabler standing on the other side. She opened the door. "Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Elliot asked looking past her to the small apartment inside.

"Um," Olivia stuttered before looking behind her herself. For what she had, the apartment didn't look too bad. It just looked empty. "I guess." She closed the door behind him and turned to look at him, flipping on the light as she did so. "Can I get you something to drink?" She didn't really know what to do. Never in her life had one of her father's business associates come to her front door asking for entry.

Elliot shook his head. "No, but thanks." He glanced around the small apartment and settled on sitting on the mini fridge. "I have a proposition for you."

"For me?" Olivia questioned. "Why me?"

"Because, I'm looking at working with your father and in researching him, I had to research you as well." Elliot stated calmly. "I know about your current financial situation."

Olivia felt the blood flood to her cheeks. "What financial situation?"

"Ms. Benson, you are sleeping on an air mattress next to a box TV. I think you know what kind of financial situation you are in." Elliot stated with a small smirk. It wasn't the kind of cocky smirk that most men would carry, his was the one that a father would use to scold his small child. "This is going to sound strange-"

Olivia lifted up her hand to stop him from speaking. "It's already strange. You looked at my financials. I'm not tied to my father money wise at all."

"Yes, but you are related to him. With the amount of debt you are in, any father would pay everything they could to get their child out of trouble." Elliot explained before crossing her arms over his chest. "I know that you haven't told him about your debt yet, even though it continues to bury you."

"I'd really like it if you'd leave my apartment now." Olivia said putting her hand back on her doorknob.

Elliot shook his head. "Not until you hear my deal."

Olivia sighed and moved over the counter before pushing herself up onto it, pulling her legs up as well before leaning forward. "What is your proposition?"

"You will marry me."

"What?!" Olivia nearly screamed.

Elliot held up his hands. "In exchange, I will pay off your debt, give you a decent place to stay, and I won't inform your father of your current situation."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You wouldn't do that. That's none of his business."

"In the world of business, everything is everybody's business." Elliot said bluntly.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "Why would you want to marry me?"

Elliot shrugged. "You're a pretty girl and I need a wife." He saw her eyes widen again. "It looks better for me as a business man to be well rounded. Right now, all my business sees is a hard working boss. Once upon a time, that was all a man had to be, but now people like a successful family man. I'm not saying that you have to be my wife in all aspects."

"Well, I should hope so." Olivia muttered.

"But, I will need you to quit that diner job. If people find out my wife is working at a diner, it will look like my company is going under. I will need you to attend parties and other social events with me. There will be a lot for you to do as my wife." Elliot explained.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And, why would I want to marry you?"

Elliot smirked again, this time a cocky one. "Because, I can make every stress in your life disappear." He pulled out a paper from the pocket of his jeans and unfolded it. "All you need to do is sign this. Once it is filed, you and I will be Mr. and Mrs. Stabler."

"This sounds more like a business deal than a marriage." Olivia stated.

"That's because this is a business deal." Elliot said before pulling out a pen. "So, yes or no, _honey_?"

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

"Married?!" Cragen boomed in his office staring at the two in front of him. "You two are getting married! I didn't even know you were dating."

"I barely realized it myself before this ring was on my finger." Olivia said before seeing the glare from Elliot. She rolled her eyes when her father had his back turned. "But, this is what we want, Daddy."

Cragen sat down in his chair. "I just can't believe it. My little girl getting married." He pointed at Elliot. "You didn't even ask me if you could marry her, and we've been working together for months."

Olivia crossed her legs. "Geez El, you didn't even ask my father. Tsk, tsk!" She smirked when she saw the slightest blush in his cheeks. He was getting pissed at her. "Daddy, it would have been awkward for him to suddenly ask for my hand when you didn't even know about our relationship."

"I guess that's true. I probably would have said no." Cragen stated firmly. "I never thought I'd have the office playboy swooning after my daughter."

"Office playboy, huh?" Olivia asked leaning over in her chair towards Elliot.

Elliot grinned at her, all of his white teeth gleaming at her with almost a sinister feel. "Now, I only play with you, sweetie."

Olivia started to fake gag when she realized her father was still in front of them, quickly changing it into a cough. "Sorry, I've been coughing all week." She ignored the urge to flinch away when Elliot's hand started rubbing her back. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Daddy."

"I didn't want my relationship with your daughter to ruin our business here. I wanted to earn my place here because of my work, not by getting chummy with the boss." Elliot explained straightening out his jacket.

"I can respect that." Cragen nodded before smiling slightly. "You two remind me of my marriage." He didn't notice the look of shock on his daughter's face. "When are you planning on getting married?"

Elliot smiled. "As soon as possible. Once our merger goes through, I will be too busy to take my bride to be on a honeymoon." He grinned at Olivia, clearly enjoying watching her squirm. "We'll go wherever you want to, babe."

 _Away from you._ Olivia thought with a smirk before shrugging her shoulders. "I haven't thought about it yet. There's been too much to think about. I still have to find a dress."

"I have an idea." Cragen beamed. "We have a design crew right downstairs that creates all the wardrobe for our magazines. We have a wedding line every year. We could get the guys downstairs to make you your dream dress."

"I don't know about that." Olivia stuttered now feeling bad about taking advantage of her father like this.

Elliot took her hand into his. "They'll make your dress faster than any store could ship it here. It takes months for a dress to get here and be managed. We wanted to get married within the next few months. We can do that if we use the fashion branch downstairs. We could even use our wedding pictures in the magazine. It would be good publicity for me and the magazine. Plus, it would give readers and investors a chance to get to know you better, Don."

Cragen smiled. "Then, it's settled! I will let them know downstairs and see when they can fit you into their schedule in the next few days."

Elliot stood up, bringing Olivia with him. "Thanks for understanding, Don."

"I look forward to having you as a son in-law, Stabler." Cragen grinned shaking his hand. He hugged Olivia tightly before kissing her head. "I'm proud of you, princess."

Olivia felt the guilt hit her then, but she knew telling the truth now would only hurt him further. "Thanks Daddy." Although she loathed the guy at this moment, she was grateful when he brought her to his side, giving her the extra support she needed. "Well, we have to be going."

"Yes, I promise our girl that I would treat her for the day. Spend some quality time together before we're buried in planning the wedding." Elliot said wrapping his arm securely around Olivia's waist.

Cragen smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Enjoy yourselves."

* * *

"God, I feel sick to my stomach." Olivia breathed putting her hands on her abdomen when they were outside the building. "We lied to him, repeatedly. He's so happy about this."

"Hey, just take a deep breath and relax." Elliot said putting his hands on her waist again, making her face him. "I know that you don't like this, but, if he's happy, doesn't that make you feel just a little bit better."

Olivia glanced back at the building, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess it does. We need to set a few rules though."

Elliot grinned. "Now, you're getting the hang of this. C'mon, let's at least get in the car." He said gesturing to their waiting town car. They both got in before their driver closed the door and started going back to his seat. "So, what are your commands?"

"Your playboy days are over." Olivia stated. "This may be a fake marriage, but I don't want a real affair going on while I'm in another room."

"Agreed, but you'll be staying in our room." Elliot clarified laying his head back on the leather seat.

Olivia's eyes widened. "We're sharing a room?"

Elliot chuckled. "You'll be my wife, honey. Of course, we'll be sharing a room. We'll be sharing a lot more than that after we slap a couple 'I do's' on this relationship." He yawned quietly. "What else?"

"My father will expect grandchildren sooner or later." Olivia said quietly. She saw Elliot nearly jump out of his seat at the mention of it. "He's asked me if I'm pregnant yet every month for the past year. I know him. Grandchildren will become his retirement plan. With you as his son in-law, the company will probably be passed down to you."

Elliot shook his head. "No, he's already planned to give it to you."

"Me?" Olivia asked astonished. "But, I don't want to run the company. I didn't work there for exactly that reason."

"Well, he wanted his blood line to have it, but you're probably right. With us getting married, we could share the company so we could pass it on when we're ready." Elliot said laying his head back down on the seat.

Olivia felt the sick feeling in her stomach again. "What happens if we get divorced?"

Elliot shrugged. "Then, the company goes to you. I'm not going to steal your family business. I have my own. Besides, we can separate our differences in that kind of situation and still keep business going between our businesses."

"What did you mean when you said we could pass it on when we're ready?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Take it however you want to. I like you. I wouldn't marry someone I didn't like. When the time is right, I could work my charm and make you fall in love with me. Nine months later, a mini Stabler comes out of that hot body of yours." Elliot explained simply with his eyes closed.

Olivia flopped back in her seat. "I don't know whether to be infuriated or flattered."

Elliot smirked as a chuckle escaped his lips. "You're a multitasker, you could be both."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the comment. He wasn't an all around bad guy, just annoying as hell. It was only a few minutes later when she heard the soft snoring coming from him. "Wow." She breathed.

That's when the driver spoke up. "Mr. Stabler has told me about you. Although this is a sham relationship, you are a good match for him."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure I want that compliment." Olivia smiled lightly before glancing back at Elliot's sleeping form. "Does he always do this?"

"Hardly." The driver stated. "He works around the clock. He barely sleeps. Sometimes I worry about his health. Hopefully, you could change that a little bit. This is probably the first time he's slept in two days."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Two days? He really is committed." She murmured.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Olivia took a deep breath standing in the design department in her father's corporate building. Don was sitting in the other room waiting for her to come out in her finished dress. The wedding was in two days and all the alterations had finally been finished. After leasing out her apartment and selling most of her things, she moved into Elliot's apartment with him where he went all out on buying her a new wardrobe and supplies she needed to live the life of a CEO's wife. She even had her own walk in closet separate from Elliot's. Of course, he took the privilege on himself to buy all of her new undergarments and outfits that any other wife would have stored away from her new husband. She rolled her eyes thinking of something of the outfits he had bought for her. Even if she was madly in love with him, some of those things she would never be caught dead in.

"Liv, honey, is there a problem with the dress?" Don asked from outside the door.

Olivia shook her head, clearing her head. She was supposed to be spending a nice afternoon with her father. "No, I'll be out in a minute." She quickly let in the assistant to help her get her dress on. When the zipper was all the way up, she took a look at herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous. The ivory material seemed to go on for miles. It hugged her curves, almost looking like a mermaid style, but not quite there. The silk moved so elegantly. She felt like she shouldn't even sit in this dress. Her heart clenched looking at it. The V-neck line showed off her cleavage more than usual, but still looked classy. The straps wrapped around her shoulders, leaving her back visible through the tulle like material. The delicate details just seemed to keep surprising her the more she looked at the dress. "This is beautiful."

The designer smiled beside her. "It was made specifically for you. You two are complimentary towards each other. You make that dress beautiful." She looked at the assistant. "That Mr. Stabler is going to pass out on the alter. She's so breath taking!"

Olivia chuckled imaging Elliot act like the person they were depicting. They definitely hadn't met the Elliot she knew. It was kind of satisfying to know that she still knew him better than most of the building staff, and she only knew him for such a short period of time. "I'm ready to show Daddy."

* * *

Later that day, Olivia was soaking in the Jacuzzi tub that was in her and Elliot's master bathroom. It had been ages since she was able to really relax like this. _It's been ages since I've done anything._ She thought to herself as she let the warm water take over her body. It had been months since she had even took the time to take care of herself, like _really_ take care of herself. She smiled softly as her hand made it's way down her torso underneath the bubbles that were layered over the water. Just the slightest touch from her fingers had her throbbing. It had been way too long. She moaned softly slipping a finger inside of herself.

"You know, I could help with that." A voice said from the doorway.

Olivia jumped, causing the water to splash around in the tub. "What the hell?! I didn't think you were here."

Elliot smirked closing the bathroom door and walking closer to the tub. "My business dinner ended early. I didn't expect to come home to this though. C'mon, tell me how long it has been since you've been maintained."

"Maintained?" Olivia asked wide eyed as she submerged herself further into the water, double checking that he couldn't see anything through the bubbles.

"Yes, you are going to be my wife. I need to make sure that you aren't falling into the arms of another man just because I'm not taking care of every need you have." Elliot stated before pulling up his sleeves.

Olivia shook her head, closing her eyes so she didn't have to watch him. She was already turned on from her moment earlier. Having him in there baring more skin was not helping her cool down. "I need you to get out. This is harassment."

"Harassment? This is our house. What are you going to do? Tell a cop. Are you going to tell him that your husband starting tomorrow won't stop looking at you in the tub?" Elliot asked with a shit eating grin. "I'm not going to force you into anything, but that's never even going to make it on a detective's desk."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Can you still leave?"

Elliot sighed. "I don't want you touching yourself when I'm ten feet away in the other room. So, either you let me help you, or you can continue to remain untouched by a man."

"No way!" Olivia nearly screeched as Elliot sat on the edge of the tub. "You can't control me like that."

"Do you remember what was in that contract you signed?" Elliot asked pulling out a copy from his shirt pocket. She couldn't believe he had been carrying it around. "Right here, it says that any sexual favors or needs shall be met by the marriage partner. No going outside of the marriage and no self pleasure unless dictated by spouse."

Olivia's jaw dropped open hearing the words come tumbling out of his mouth. She remembered reading them, but she didn't know he had the thing memorized. "Fuck!" She felt the blood rush to her face. "C'mon, we're not even married yet."

"Technically, we are. Once you signed this, I filed it the next morning. We're already married, but we're going to have a ceremony so that your father can be happy. Plus, it is good for the company if we do something like this that will make us more relatable to our customer base." Elliot said simply before leaning against the wall. "So, what's it going to be?"

Olivia really hated him for this. But, the way he was talking to her was turning her on more. She moved her hand carefully, almost painfully slow until it was back at her core again. She tried to be as discreet as possible, sliding another finger inside of herself. She was thankful that that bubbles hid her entire body. "If I get really desperate, I'll be sure to let you know."

Elliot smirked leaning over her body so their faces were millimeters apart. "You're touching yourself right now." His hand disappeared under the water, grabbing onto her thigh and pulling her leg out of the water. Her breath caught in her throat when his fingers danced across her skin starting at her ankle and moving up to her knee before his hand disappeared back into the water. Her head was screaming at her, but she couldn't form a coherent thought let alone sentence in order to stop what was going on. He let a single finger start drawing circles on her upper thigh, his hand brushing against hers that was still between her legs. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. "Either put my hand where you need it or remove your hand from what's mine to touch, and only mine."

Olivia grabbed his wrist and was tempted to move it down to where she really did want to feel him. Instead she brought his hand up to her mouth, wrapping her lips around one of his fingers and swirling her tongue around it. Elliot's eyes widened and the cocky smirk had disappeared. She released his finger with a loud popping noise before wrapping her hand around his neck, pulling him down to her. She had barely skimmed her lips over his when she let the next words leave her lips with a satisfied smile. "Get out."

"Fine." Elliot croaked out before clearing his throat, ignoring the chuckle that came from Olivia. He cupped her face in his hand and slid his tongue into her mouth, grinning when she responded immediately with a moan. He pulled back when she started fighting for dominance. "I'll see you in bed honey, and," he moved his hand back into the water, letting his index finger run down her stomach, stopping just above her mound, "I'll know if you touch yourself."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Olivia ran her hands down the lace bodice of her dress as the women around her moved the skirt around to make it perfect on her wedding day. Her hair and make up had already been done, and her wedding assistant was behind her waiting to put the veil on. "Are you getting nervous?" She asked before stepping in front of her and moving to clip the veil into her hair.

"I'm not quite sure." Olivia said honestly. She couldn't really say it was just nervousness. This day would mark the day where she officially married a man for money. She never wanted that, and she knew her father wouldn't want this of her either. But, this was the only way to keep him out of trouble with her financial situation. She would rather he be obliviously happy than coming in to be her savior. "You got my dad ready, right?"

"Yes, he is waiting patiently while greeting the guests." The assistant said with her perky attitude before she moved beside Olivia and looked into the mirror with her. "You look gorgeous. Mr. Stabler might pass out just looking at you."

Olivia chuckled thinking about the stubborn, manipulative man she lived with fainting just by looking at her. "Fainting isn't his style."

There was a knock on the door and a person clearly their throat on the other side. "May I come in ladies?" The voice asked from the other side.

Olivia knew immediately who it was and nodded her head at the confused assistant trying to figure out why he was here. "You can let him in. We have an agreement."

The younger woman cautiously opened the door and let Elliot strut into the room in his tux. "May I have a moment alone with my beautiful bride?" He asked. Olivia again nodded to the other people in the room before they were left alone together. "Well, they did an amazing job on the dress."

"Yeah, they did." Olivia whispered running her hands over the lace again. Part of her wanted to call off this whole charade, but there wasn't really a point. By law, they were already married. The paperwork had been filed over a month ago. "I'm guessing you came to check up on me and make sure I wouldn't run away."

"No, I'm not here for that. I know you are a bright girl. You wouldn't be stupid enough to run away from a man who is already your husband." Elliot stated playing with his cufflinks. "I wanted to talk to you before hand, because there is something we have to do today that we haven't done before."

Olivia's eyes widened. "We are not doing that!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Relax. My mind isn't that far into the gutter." He lifted the veil from her face and peered into her unobstructed eyes. "We'll have to kiss a lot today. I want it to look convincing. It shouldn't look like an awkward first date or a first kiss. We are getting married after all."

"So, you came here to practice kissing me." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you don't think you can handle it, then we can just wing it out on the alter in front of all of our friends and family." Elliot said stepping closer to her and clasping his hands behind his back.

Olivia could feel his body heat from the small distance between them. That playful spark was in his eyes as he smirked at her. "I don't know about you, but I'm not one who needs to practice kissing."

Elliot chuckled darkly, his hands landing on her hips. Olivia resisted the urge to step back. But, he could still feel her tense up. "This is what I'm talking about. You are treating me like the man you just met a few months ago. You are supposed to treat me like a man that you are madly in love with and trust more than anyone else in the world." He stepped even closer to her, their lower bodies now pressing gently against each other. "Show me that you can do this, Liv."

"Fine." Olivia smiled, looking like the devil's spawn as she did so. She draped her arms over Elliot's neck and pressed her lips to his enough to show witnesses that she cared, but not enough to make it look like they were about to have sex in front of the priest. When she pulled back, she felt the spark deep in her belly that was ignited by the innocent kiss. She could feel the comforting heat spreading through her limbs as goosebumps spread across her skin. "Good enough for you?"

"It will do." Elliot said before pecking her lips again and heading towards the door. His hand wrapped around the doorknob before he turned back to her. "I'll see you out there, Mrs. Stabler."

* * *

As the day went on, their guests wouldn't stop with the request for them to kiss. The clinking glasses were going to haunt them in their sleep tonight for all Olivia knew. She wanted to break every glass at the reception before the dance had even begun. It was easier to avoid once the dance started and the booze started making their way into everybody's hand. Elliot and she were no exception. They found themselves drinking glass after glass as they spoke with clients and family members who had come just to see them exchange their vows.

Of course, all the alcohol and talk about the wedding night started getting the images swirling around their heads. It wasn't long before they had both excused themselves from the party and found themselves pawing at each other on their way up to the honeymoon suite.

Elliot slammed the door shut before wrapping himself back around Olivia. She was pinned to the wall by his body, feeling like she could become part of the wall the way he was grinding against her. His skilled fingers made their way into her hair and pulled her hair out of the polished updo that was created this morning just for him. His hand tangled in her hair when it was loose, tilting her head so he could slide his tongue into her mouth.

Olivia knew they shouldn't be doing this, but another part of her anatomy had taken over in her drunken state. She didn't know how, but they had made it to the king sized bed that was the focal point of the whole room. "I can't believe I fucking married you." She breathed into his mouth before her dress was pooling at her feet.

"It turns me on that it makes you that mad." Elliot said laying her onto the bed and kissing down her body. "You're mine now, babe. Nobody else touches this body."

"Don't remind me." Olivia moaned when he nipped at her hip. His lips were skimming the white lace of her panties. "For a business man, you sure take your sweet time taking what you want."

Elliot grinned as he pulled off her shoes. "A true businessman knows when the time is right to take what he wants. He has to nurture and baby what he wants until it's ready." He kissed her mound before moving up her body. "I want you, badly, as you can tell." She could feel his member against her stomach. "But, you aren't ready yet."

Olivia's jaw dropped before he fell on top of her, nuzzling his face between her breasts and closing his eyes. "Excuse me? What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." Elliot yawned wrapping his arms around her. "Now shut up. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Get off of me." Olivia said pushing on his shoulders. It didn't do anything. His upper body was resting on her hips, a satisfying feeling, but she didn't want to sleep with his face on her chest.

Elliot kissed her breast, not even opening his eyes to respond. "Goodnight, Mrs. Stabler."

Olivia huffed out a breath and felt the dull throbbing between her legs. She was almost happy he didn't take her then and there. Now that her anger was starting to clear up some of the drunken haze, she knew that he was right no matter how big of a dick he was being right now. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep without thinking about his erection that still evident against the inside of her thigh.

 **Please review! You guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia opened her eyes to find that she was alone in the hotel bed, the covers pulled over barely clothed body from the night before. Elliot's tux was neatly hung on door to the bathroom, along with her dress. Both were wrapped in plastic having been dry cleaned most likely by Elliot's request. "Where is he?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes. Grabbing her silk robe, she tied it closed with a knot before moving out to the living area of the hotel room.

Elliot sat out on the balcony with his laptop on his legs, his coffee in his left hand, and his phone pressed against his right ear. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a button up dress shirt as he looked out at the city. "Yes, I'm well aware of how prestigious your company is. The thing is, I'm not going to comprise my morals just to make a twenty million deal with you. I have a wife now to look after." He grinned into the phone before taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, thank you for that, but that won't change my mind. As much as we love each other, I don't need to spend my nights at the office and leave her all alone. That's why wife number two left you to run off with a common criminal."

Olivia shook her head listening to one end of the conversation. Untying the robe, she walked out onto the balcony and stood in front of Elliot. His eyes turned into saucers catching sight of her, his jaw dropping open the slightest. She cocked an eyebrow at him when he went to talk, but started coughing instead. He held his hand over the receiver and looked up at her. "A business call this early? I thought you had a lonely wife to take care of who just woke up all alone the day after her wedding."

"I gotta call you back, Chan. I did take the next few days off. If you need anything, call my office." Elliot said before hanging up and setting his laptop and phone on the table next to him.

Olivia took his cup of coffee and took a sip out of it, wrapping both of her hands around the white mug. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Elliot greeted back. "I see you aren't afraid to show off the body that is technically mine now."

"I didn't see your name written on it. I was almost positive it was mine." Olivia smirked before giving him his coffee back. "Plus, I never did see the clause in the contract. Are you revising it for me, _sweetheart_."

Elliot shook his head with a smile. "Oh, you're evil."

"Then, I married my equal." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Elliot leaned forward in his chair and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him until she was standing between his legs. His lips started skimming the skin above the waistband of her panties. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Thoroughly." Elliot mumbled. He frowned when Olivia stepped away from him, grabbing her hand before she went any further. "Where are you going?"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "To take a shower."

Elliot smiled standing up, putting his hands back on her waist from behind. "I think I'll join you. Might as well enjoy the time we have together before I go back to work. Doesn't that sound nice? Alone time with your husband."

"That would sound nice." Olivia smiled before turning in his arms at the bathroom doorway. "But, you're not ready yet." She chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his face before locking herself in the bathroom.

* * *

Olivia smiled hugging her father after she and Elliot had made their way down to the hotel lobby. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, princess." Don grinned kissing her head. "Are you rested up for your trip?"

"I think so. Elliot let me sleep in while he took a business call this morning." Olivia said looking back at Elliot who was talking with the desk manager about their bill. "He's excited to get on the plane." She chuckled when Elliot had to pull out his glasses to look at the print on the paper. "He said he would turn off his phone while we were away. We'll see about that."

Don put his hands on her shoulders. "This is your honeymoon. He should be focusing on you. Just make sure he's not pushing himself. He's a workaholic. But, I'm sure you know that seeing as you're his wife now."

"I think anyone who would talk to him for five minutes would know he's all business." Olivia smiled before smoothing out the material of the dress she had packed for their trip. Now that she was the wife of a CEO, she was told that she was not only representing her marriage, but the company as well. Image was everything. The numerous bandage dresses that cluttered her closet at home left her with very limited options for comfort over fashion. "But, I'll definitely remind him of why we're on our trip in the first place."

Elliot walked over folding their bill and putting it into his jacket pocket. "Alright, the bill is paid. Fourteen dollars for a beer is ludicrous. I should've gone into hotels." He wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. "Bags are in the car. Our plane is waiting for us. The hotel there has our room spotless. I'd say we're ready to hit the road."

"You two have fun. I expect that you were be paying my daughter the attention she deserves instead of spending it making deals." Don said cocking his eyebrow.

"I intend to spend every moment occupying my girl's attention." Elliot smirked before kissing Olivia's cheek. "We'll spend every minute together, day and _night_." He breathed into her ear. His hand lowered from her hip to her ass, patting it twice to remind her of what he meant.

Olivia felt a shiver run down her spine before taking a deep breath. "Yes, we will. Don't worry, Daddy. If he gets out of line, I know how to take care of him." Her grin sent a shiver to run down his spine, wondering what in the world she meant. "Do you still have my phone, sweetie?"

Elliot frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I put my phone in your pocket." Olivia said reaching her hand into the pocket of his pants, flicking one finger against the member he had teased her with last night. He grunted in pain before she pulled her hand out. "Oh, I forgot I put it in my bag. Are you okay, _honey_?" She asked flashing a sweet smile his way.

"Oh yeah, I just bit the inside of my mouth." Elliot said in a pained voice.

Don frowned. "But, you weren't even talking."

Olivia put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "It's a condition of his. It'll probably happen frequently. It really only happens around me."

"Does my daughter make you nervous, Stabler?" Don asked with a laugh.

Elliot ran a hand down his face, glancing at his wife standing beside him. "She sure keeps every part of me on edge." He wrapped his arm back around Olivia when she leaned into his side with a giggle. "She certainly knows how to get even with me."

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Olivia sighed contently lounging in the cushioned chair on the beach. Her eyes were closed behind her large sunglasses, and she was absorbing as much of the sun's heat as her body could stand. However, her body was suddenly deprived of the heat when someone stepped in front of her. "You're blocking my sun."

"You've been cock blocking me all week, and you're my wife." Elliot said before biting into his ice cream treat. His eyes wandered over her body covered only in a bright white bikini with gold chains some of the fabric together. "Enjoying your day?"

"I was." Olivia sighed before pushing herself up on her elbows. "Where have you been?"

Elliot licked the melted ice cream off of his lips. "At the bar. They are giving away free drinks to newlyweds. It was packed from wall to wall."

"It's an outdoor bar." Olivia frowned as she watched him continue to bite into his ice cream.

"Okay, so... it was packed from tree to tree?" Elliot shrugged before a chunk of his vanilla dessert fell onto Olivia's ankle.

Olivia flinched from the sudden change into temperature on her skin. "Hey!"

Elliot grinned. "I'll get it." He lifted her foot up until her toes were pointing up towards the sky. The ice cream started traveling up her leg, leaving a trail behind. When Olivia went to swipe away the ice cream before it went up her thigh, Elliot grabbed her hand. He smiled watching the it travel up the rest of her thigh and melt completely on the fabric of her bikini resting between her legs. She shivered underneath him. "I'll take care of it." He whispered.

Olivia gasped when his lips attached to her ankle where the ice cream had fallen, feeling his tongue slowly follow the trail that was still visible on her leg. She wanted to say something, anything to get him to stop, but her voice was caught in her throat.

Elliot bit the inside of her knee gently before making his way towards the juncture between her legs. He took his time lapping at melted dessert turning sticky on his wife's thigh. His eyes couldn't tear away from the sight. Her chest was heaving as he neared the one place he hadn't dared to touch but couldn't stop dreaming about. She was biting her bottom lip, her hands gripping the white cushions beneath her.

Being deliberate in the way in moved, Elliot let his tongue run along the fabric of her bikini bottoms. He pushed his nose into the center of the fabric, feeling her thighs shake every time he reached her cloth covered clit. He grinned when a slight moan escaped her lips. Her stomach muscles were starting to tighten and her back was slightly arching. "Been a while for you, _darling_."

"Not as long as you, _sweetheart_." Olivia hissed before she felt Elliot push hard against her center. "You got all of it."

"Some of it soaked into the bikini." Elliot smirked before taking the material between his lips and sucking on it, his chin brushing against her lower lips as he moved his jaw. "For some reason, it tastes better _cumming_ off of you."

Olivia exhaled sharply when Elliot pushed himself up so he was on his hands on knees above her. He was licking his lips, his chin covered with the evidence of just how much his stunt had affected her. "You're sober."

"My blood alcohol level would say otherwise, but I hold my liquor pretty well." Elliot smirked down at her. He didn't notice her leg move until her foot was inside his swim trunks. "What are you doing?"

Olivia smiled seeing the successful CEO on top of her start to squirm. Running her toes down the length of his growing erection, she put a hand on his chest. "Oh, just wondering what all would taste could taste good _cumming_ from you."

Elliot pulled her foot out of his bottoms and thrust his hips into hers, welcoming the heat radiating between her thighs. "That could be your next project."

"Just make me a list." Olivia smirked before his lips attacked hers. Her stomach fly to her chest feeling his tongue fight with hers. This kiss wasn't like the gentle ones they had shared at the wedding or the reception. This was carnal, almost violent in a way. It felt like he was trying to consume her.

Elliot pulled back from the kiss. "Where'd all your fight go? It feels like you're falling submissive to me."

Olivia chuckled darkly before turning him flat on his back, straddling his erection with her full weight. "I'm not submissive to anyone."

"Prove me wrong then." Elliot smirked grabbing her ass with both hands firmly.

"Now, that would be submissive, wouldn't it?" Olivia asked before getting up, feeling the sticky residue of the ice cream on her leg. "We're going to be late for our dinner reservation if we don't leave soon."

* * *

Olivia walked out of the bathroom with one of the nighties Elliot's staff had packed for her. Elliot was laying on the end of the bed, his suit still on but his tie undone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored." Elliot groaned kicking off one of his shoes, not caring where it landed in the process.

"What do you mean you're bored?" Olivia asked crawling into the bed.

Elliot spread out his arms, giving her calf a gentle squeeze. "I'm bored. All we can do here is relax and drink. I don't want to take a personal call because that makes it look like I'm a terrible husband to be working on my honeymoon. There are no challenging activities to do here."

Olivia giggled helping him sit up and undress. "It's meant to be that way. Most people come here to relax and enjoy honeymoon activities, like sex. That tires people out on their honeymoons."

"Do you want to have sex?" Elliot asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"I hardly know you. I just signed a contract to be your wife." Olivia chuckled helping him out of his pants.

Elliot slid under the covers with Olivia before laying on his side. "So, do you want to talk so we can learn more about one another?"

Olivia froze on the spot, but smiled. "I would like that." She laid down on her side too after turning out the last light in their small little bungalow. "You don't have to do this though? I'm legally obliged to be your wife."

"I know." Elliot nodded. "But, I want to know who you are. I want you to know who I am. I don't plan on letting you go in the near future."

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Olivia asked sinking deeper into the mattress and having a first real conversation with her husband.

 **Please review! Thanks for being so patient. I've been really busy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" A man in a black tux asked. He had sunglasses hanging off of his shirt collar and he was holding a sign that had their names on it. "My name is Patrick. I will be your driver."

Elliot handed his bags to Patrick, moving his arm back around Olivia's waist. "Thanks, Patrick." They started following him outside to their waiting car. "Back to reality."

"You can't even tell me your sad about that and sound convincing." Olivia smirked, leaning into his side. "You have been stir crazy since Hour 2 of our honeymoon."

"I wouldn't have been if we had been doing honeymoon activities." Elliot whispered before squeezing her hip. He felt her nails in his arm. "Play nice." He smiled to Patrick when he opened their car door for them. He let Olivia climb in first before sliding in himself. Once the door closed, he rested his hand on Olivia's thigh. "You know me better than you did before this trip."

Olivia looked down at her phone. "Not good enough. I only know about how you created your empire. I know nothing about you personally. You barely let two words slip without mentioning work."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "My work is my life."

"Not anymore." Olivia corrected him. "You're married now. Your business is the same as my father's. I know the ins and outs. But, I don't know you. I don't know your story or your history. I only know your business." The car shook as the driver climbed in and closed the door. "Things will change, _sweatheart_. Your not just a businessman anymore."

Elliot huffed out a breath. "It's what I know." He nodded to Patrick when he looked at them through the rear view mirror. He rolled up the divider before pulling into the New York traffic. He moved his hand further up her thigh, running his finger across the denim that covered her sensitive skin. Her eyes closed as she grabbed his wrist, neither pulling it closer or pushing it away. "You don't even flinch at my touch anymore."

Olivia hummed in amusement. "Not really something you should brag about."

"Really?" Elliot asked, switching hands and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He let his lips skim the shell of her ear. He inhaled her scent, letting his hot breath tickle her cheek. He smirked seeing the goosebumps form around her jaw. "I only feel pride right now."

"Well, it doesn't rest between my legs if that's what you're searching for." Olivia whispered, gasping when Elliot's finger added pressure to her center. "I want you, and I know you want me. The heat on my hand is proof enough. But, I want to earn it."

Olivia tried to keep her breathing under control. Turning to look at him, she exhaled sharply when his nose rubbed against hers. "How do you plan to do that?"

Elliot pecked her lips, adjusting in his own seat. "You'll let me know."

* * *

"Welcome back, Elliot." Don smiled as Elliot walked into his office. He stood from the leather couch, a brandy in his hand, before hugging his son in law.

Elliot smiled, accepting the older man's embrace, before walking around his desk. "Thanks, Don. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I told your staff to keep it hush, hush. I wanted to surprise you." Don explained before downing his drink. He let the glass dangle from his fingers, admiring the company logo carved into the thick glass at the bottom. "You did surprise me, though. I didn't expect you to come into the office so soon. I figured you would at least take advantage of one more late morning to stay home with my lovely daughter."

"Olivia is sleeping like a rock. She couldn't even form an intelligible word when I kissed her goodbye this morning." Elliot smiled, reminding himself of the way that his wife had shoved her head under his pillow before he left. "I will be meeting with her for lunch, and we are going out to dinner tonight."

Don smiled. "It's nice to know my daughter is being fed well." He sat down in the chair across from Elliot. "I'm not going to lie, Elliot. When you told me that you were marrying my daughter, I was surprised. I didn't even know Olivia was seeing anyone, let alone a millionaire." Clasping his hands together, he smirked. "I don't intend to question you about your relationship with my daughter, because I fear I'll get the answer I'm positive is the truth."

"What do you believe is the truth?" Elliot asked, a frown gracing his features.

"That you and my daughter are not in love at all." Don stated. He waved his hand about as if swatting a fly away. "I don't know why she would marry you, but I do know why you want her."

Elliot clenched his jaw. "I married your daughter, because I love her. She is funny. She is smart, and, with a little help, she could be of great value to our companies." He grabbed a frame off of his desk, turning it for Don to see. The picture was from their wedding, the moment they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. "Saying she's gorgeous goes without saying." He turned the photo back to face him, gently stroking it with his finger. "I know she mostly speaks in sarcasm, but she does speak regular English some of the time. She's quick like a fox. She's adorable when she's flustered. She's-," he stopped, glancing up at his father in-law. "Probably the one person on this planet I've never lied to."

Don squinted. "What do you think she would say if I asked her why she married you?"

"Nothing good, most likely." Elliot chuckled. "She'd probably say I'm an arrogant asshole who expects everything he strives to earn. But when I asked her to marry me... what can I say, she couldn't say 'no' to me." He drummed his fingers on his desk, setting the picture frame back down in its place. "I'm no saint, and I don't deserve your daughter. But, we are married now. Your daughter wouldn't marry me without a good reason."

Don sighed, scratching his scalp. "It's funny you don't say that Olivia loves you back."

"I know her feelings towards me," Elliot said with a nod. "If you are so curious, you can ask her yourself. I doubt you'll believe whatever I tell you right now." He glanced at his computer. "I'd hate to end this chat, but I do have a lot of work to catch up on if I want to see my wife at all today."

"Fine," Don relented, standing from the chair and heading towards the door. "But, I will be keeping an eye out. If I see anything that makes me believe you two are married for reasons other than love, I will end the marriage."

Elliot clicked his tongue. "I believe that's for Olivia and I to decide." He picked up his phone when it began to ring. "It was nice to see you, Don."

 **Please review! I know it's been a while. I've been so crazy busy with school and now I'm planning a trip to Vegas in November! But, I know that my loyal fans will still be keeping up with this story. Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

"Who are these people again?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot walked inside the restaurant, hand in hand. She glanced around, trying to figure out who their dinner guests were.

"They are important clients. They have been investing in the company for years." Elliot reminded her, weaving between the tables. "She owns a jewelry franchise that we promote in every catalogue. He thinks he's as good as Tiger Woods when it comes to golf."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't all men think that?"

"Probably." Elliot smirked before finding their table in the corner. "They don't have any kids, never wanted them. She didn't want to ruin her body, as she says, and he didn't want to pay for the plastic surgery to shape her back to 'original' form."

Olivia scoffed. "And, they call you shallow?"

Elliot turned to her. "I never said that they were right." He glanced over her. "As long as we don't piss them off, we should be clear of another dinner for five more years. Do you think you're ready for this?"

"El, they called you to congratulate us on our wedding. I'm almost positive I have to be ready for this." Olivia smiled before adjusting his tie. "How much are they worth anyway?"

"Fifteen billion." Elliot whispered.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Holy shit. Is he committed to his wife?"

Elliot pulled her arm. "Hey!"

"What? He's old. He'll die soon, and I can bring all his money back to our marriage." Olivia said, looking over Elliot's shoulder to the investor.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "That's actually a good business strategy, but no. No one else will touch you in this lifetime."

"You love reminding me of that, don't you?" Olivia grunted before tucking her hair behind her ear. "We should probably go over there before we are officially late."

Elliot nodded his head. "You're right." He took a deep breath and slid his hand back into hers. "You'll do fine."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one who's nervous."

* * *

The four laughed around the table as the last of their plates were taken away. "I can't believe that's how he proposed to you." Anna, the wife sitting across from Olivia, stated.

Olivia nodded her head, enjoying the blush creeping into Elliot's cheeks. "I couldn't quite believe it either. He broke into my apartment and sat in the dark until I got home just to ask me to marry him." She reached over and rested her hand on top of his that was on the table. "What about you two? We've been talking about ourselves so much, and I have barely learned anything about you two. How long have you two been married?"

"We just celebrated forty years at the yacht club." Paul, the man who oozed arrogance, said, taking a drink of the wine they had purchased for the table. "I proposed to her on my boat at the time."

Olivia smiled. "That's romantic."

"We were dirt poor at the time, and it was a fishing boat. But, I knew that he would make something of himself one day, and I wanted to be there when that finally happened." Anna explained. "We've spent our lives building our empires, and now we're helping you two build yours."

Paul cleared his throat. "It's funny. I've known your father for years, Olivia, but he never talked about you much."

Olivia smiled slightly. "He knew my interests in the past, and he didn't want to bring me into the business too early and turn me into a bargaining chip." She shrugged. "Our relationship is better for it."

"He would've had every businessman falling to their knees if they ever saw you coming." Paul smirked, his eyebrow cocking the slightest.

Olivia fidgeted under his gaze while Anna physically retracted from him. "I wouldn't do that."

Paul chuckled darkly. "A man would do a lot for the attention of a beautiful woman."

Elliot cleared his own throat. "I think that we're ready for the check."

"Hold your horses. I'm just getting to know your wife." Paul shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't know why Don would hide you away. Who knows? Someone else might've snatched you up long before Elliot."

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand before he stood from the table, bringing her with him and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I think we're done here."

Paul shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Stabler, but you usually treat me much better than this. Maybe you should let your wife become your mouthpiece." His voice dropped a few octaves with the last word.

"Or maybe I should drop you." Elliot stated flatly, moving Olivia behind him. Her eyes widened as she grabbed his suit jacket.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked, a smile covering his shocked reaction.

"You heard me," Elliot nearly snapped. "I will not let our reputation be tainted by a man who would shamelessly harass another man's wife, mine especially. And, in front of your own wife. C'mon Paul."

Paul gritted his teeth as his smile turned into a scowl. "You better watch yourself, Stabler. I am worth more than both your families combined."

"But, we are now big enough to survive without your checkbook." Elliot snarked back before grabbing Olivia jacket and draping it over his arm. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home and spend some time with _my_ wife." He turned on his heel and led Olivia out with his hand on the small of her back.

Paul glared at them until the waiter came over with a small leather folder. "Would you like me to bring the bill?"

* * *

Olivia bit her lip as she and Elliot walked inside their house. They had both been silent the entire car ride over. She was too afraid to speak to him when they got into the car, and the tension just seemed to radiate off of him like furnace. She finally got the courage when he started pulling his tie off, struggling to do the simple task. Moving his hands aside, she took his tie and gently pulled it over his head. He looked utterly exhausted. "You didn't have to do that, El."

"Yes, I did." Elliot stated. "I don't care if Forbes does a whole article on him each year. He had no right to say the things he said in front of me, or to you for that matter."

"It's not the first time somebody has talked about having their way with me." Olivia breathed. "Sometimes, you have to put up with shit in order to get things to go your way."

Elliot frowned. "Don't tell me some guy has had his way with you just for you to get something in return."

Olivia shook her head. "Not sex, but pity dates and a few bar bets helped." She caressed his cheek, watching as his eyes slowly met hers. "But, thank you." She ran her thumb over his lips, feeling them press against her skin. "You should call though and apologize. . .for the company."

"We're better off without him." Elliot said, shaking his head. "I was telling the truth. We can survive without him."

Olivia smiled gently before pecking his lips. "You're a good husband."

"I know." Elliot smiled before pulling her to his chest, holding her close to him. He sighed contently when her arms wrapped around him. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Elliot laid with his hands crossed behind his head, his eyes closed, as he listened to Olivia get ready for bed in their bathroom. It was probably the first time he had ever slept in his own bed without spending hours on the phone or computer working on numbers for the business. He knew he was slowly becoming accustomed to the domestic life, a life he never thought he would consider. But, the thought of that man even coming close to Olivia tonight made his skin crawl. The thought of any man touching her made his chest constrict painfully, and he wondered when and how he got so possessive over a woman he blackmailed into marriage.

He opened his eyes when Olivia walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and tank top. Her loose hair fell in front of her face as she crawled over him to her side of the bed. Expecting her to turn off her lamp and lay down as far from him as possible, it came as a nice surprise when he felt her body curl up next to his, her head resting on his chest. He lowered his arms, letting them encompass her. "Goodnight, Elliot." She whispered, planting a kiss on his chest.

He held her tighter before kissing her head, inhaling her scent before finally returning the sentiment. "Goodnight, Olivia."

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

"You just cost the company five million in funding!" Don yelled at Elliot.

"No, I lost five million in funding. This does not effect your company. I have a line of people already waiting for invest in the company, now at a much higher buy in." Elliot explained, sitting down at his desk. "It was five million. Our company is strong enough to take a hit like that."

Don frowned. "That wasn't your call."

Elliot gritted his teeth together. "He was my client. It was my company. It is exactly that: my call." He looked up when the door opened. Olivia, dressed in a skin tight black dress, walked inside. Her hair was curled, resting on her shoulders. She stopped just inside the office. "Welcome."

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, a frown gracing her features. She walked between the two men, standing with her purse hanging from her hands. "I feel like I just stepped inside a political negotiation."

Don pointed at Elliot. "He cost us one of our biggest clients!"

Elliot tapped his desk with his fingers. "He's mad about the account we closed the other night over dinner."

"Ew! That guy made my skin crawl." Olivia shivered, setting her purse down on the desk. When Elliot pushed his chair back slightly, she moved herself into his lap, draping an arm behind his neck. "Hello, by the way." She leaned over and pecked Elliot's lips.

"Hello." Elliot grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Don's eyes widened. "I can't believe you're condoning this. Olivia, this guy could destroy us."

"Daddy, the guy practically asked me to join him in bed in front of his wife. Having the company associated with him is dangerous for business." Olivia stated. She saw his jaw tense up. "He even asked me why you kept me why I was off the table for negotiations. If you conducted business with him, he would've demanded me."

Don rolled his eyes. "That's a little presumptuous."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Liv, you have a tendency to overreact." Don said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Overreact?" Olivia asked, wide eyed. She stood up from Elliot's land, slamming her hands onto the desk and leaning on them. "I overreact! Dad, the guy did everything but fondle me. You always do this."

Don frowned. "Do what?"

"You always put the company ahead of me. Always." Olivia stood up. "I remember all the parties you threw for those sleazy investors when I was younger. I remember the booze and the drugs and the way you didn't give a shit about anything other than business."

"You are crossing a line, Liv." Don gritted out, pointing his finger at her.

Olivia slapped his hand away, the sound echoing in the room. "So, those men trying to pick the lock to my room when I was nine years old wasn't crossing a line?" She felt her throat begin to constrict. "Or, the time when you got so stinking drunk you left me with a complete stranger so you could have some peace and quiet? That wasn't crossing the line?"

"That's in the past." Don stated, swatting his hand as if pushing the topic aside.

"The only reason that guy didn't attack me was because Mom came home." Olivia breathed. She pointed her finger at Don. "And, you gave him a deal on shares to keep him investing into the company."

Don's face turned a shade of red that probably almost matched his blood. "I didn't hear any of these complaints when we lived in that big house in that fancy neighborhood that all those men made possible for us. Money in the company meant more money for us."

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes, we lived in a great house, but it was never my home." She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Why do you think I left as soon as I could? Or, why do you think I never took money from you even when I could've really used it? I never wanted that money, because it was only ours because they were buying silence. That's all it ever was."

"That's not true." Don gritted out.

"Like you would fucking know. You were a drunk during my childhood. You only straightened up when Mom finally left and couldn't take your bullshit anymore." Olivia shouted, storming to the door. She stopped when her hand was on the doorknob before turning and bolting back towards him. "Here's one thing you should know. Elliot did the right thing. All the men that you paraded through our house like it was nothing, all the men who tortured me during those pointless parties, you never once stood up to any of them. It took one man with one rude comment for Elliot to stand up and use his balls to defend and protect me." She pointed at Elliot. "If you still believe that I married him for something other than love, I don't know what else will convince you, because he's already done a better job taking care of me than you have."

With that, Olivia stormed out of the office, leaving Elliot and Don to stew in the tension she left behind. Elliot cleared his throat. "I think you should go, Don."

Don's eyes widened. "You want me to leave." He stepped closer to the desk. "That's insane."

"You just called your daughter, my wife, a liar, and, apparently, you've been doing that most of her life. I think it's time you go." Elliot stated, standing up and straightening his jacket. "I think Olivia needs me right now."

Don pointed his finger at Elliot. "I may not know her that well, but I do know that she doesn't need anybody, especially you." He walked out of the room, but Elliot was right on his tail.

"Then, you don't know her at all, because she needs me as much as I need her." Elliot nearly belted out. He stopped outside of his door, watching as Don walked away towards the elevators. He was about to turn back into his office when his assistant cleared her throat behind her counter.

"Sir, conference room two." She said before forcing her eyes back down to the documents in front of her.

Elliot frowned, but turned in the opposite direction Don had gone and stepped inside the conferences room. Inside, Olivia sat on the end of the table with her purse thrown onto the floor. Her shoes were kicked to the other side of the room. Her eyes were red and puffy and her breathing was shallow. She wiped at her eyes when she saw him, looking down to hide herself. "Sorry. I didn't want you to hear any of that stuff that way." She breathed.

Elliot walked over to her, taking his handkerchief and using it to dab away the tears on her cheeks. "There's no need to apologize, sweetheart." He felt his chest constrict when her sad brown eyes met his. "I'm proud of you."

"For what? Telling off my father?" Olivia asked, playing with his tie to distract herself.

"Yes." Elliot said. The response made Olivia's eyes widen in shock. "For telling him off and for standing your ground. I had no idea that you didn't take your father's money because of those reasons. I just thought you were too proud." He sighed and dabbed at her cheeks a few more times. "And, I was the jerk that held it against you."

Olivia shrugged. "Yes, but I'm glad you did, overall." She looked up at him, almost exhausted from the sudden outburst she just had. "Everything I said was true."

Elliot nodded his head. "I believe you." He kissed her forehead. "I have a feeling there's more." Olivia nodded her head slowly. "Did any of them touch you in any way?"

"Yes." Olivia stated. "But, none of them raped me."

"I want their names." Elliot demanded, cupping her face gently in his hands.

Olivia shook her head. "It's in the past, Elliot."

"Yes, but your father rewarded them for their behavior. You may have made it through that time, but that doesn't mean there are others who were as lucky." Elliot said, reminding her that most of the men from her childhood were still alive today. "Just give me their names. I'll take care of the rest."

Olivia sighed, but nodded her head. "Alright."

"Good, I'll get a pen and paper and we'll-" Elliot started but stopped when he felt her hand grab his jacket and tug on it. He turned back to her. "What's wrong?"

"Can we just not do it now?" Olivia asked in a whisper. She pulled him closer. "Can you just hold me for a while?"

Elliot felt the surprise wash over his face before he shook himself out of it. "Of course." He breathed before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her against his chest. He relaxed when he felt her arms wrap around his torso, pulling him closer if it were possible. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I promise you; I will protect you against anything that tries to hurt or harm you in any way. I want you to have that trust in me."

Olivia closed her eyes, listening his his heartbeat. "You already have it."

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

"Elliot, I don't understand what we're doing here." Olivia said as she and Elliot walked inside a large ballroom. It was a fancy business party for his company, but he usually only stopped in to say a few words and left. The room was packed with investors from wall to wall with both Elliot and her father's associates. She gripped his hand tighter when she started to see familiar faces, ones that she prayed she would never see again. "El?"

Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm right here. Trust me. We won't be here long, but I wanted you here." He kissed her head and pulled her closer when he saw some of the investors turn to them with lingering eyes. "I have to go up on the stage. You can sit at the table right in front. No one will try anything if you're in my line of sight."

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asked as they walked to the front table. She sat down when Elliot pulled out a chair for her. She cupped his face in her hands when he squatted down in front of her. "You better tell me why I'm here, Stabler. You are really freaking me out."

"I'm going to correct everything." Elliot whispered before kissing the palm of her hand and hurrying up to the stage. The band quieted down when he started tapping on the microphone, verifying that it was working. He nodded his thanks and waited for everyone to turn to him. "As always, welcome. I'm glad that everyone could make it out. I know that these dinners are more for. . .well, kissing ass." The guests became to chuckle at his comment. He glanced down at Olivia. She had relaxed somewhat, but she was still on edge. "But, tonight, things are going to be a little different. As most of you know, I recently got married to my beautiful, gorgeous wife who I love more than anything in the world. I would do anything to protect her, as most of you would do for your spouses." He cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that not every person thinks the same way I do. In fact, some people in this room would physically harm another person for their own sick reasons." He lifted up a paper, facing towards the flashing cameras of the news reporters he had called in for the party. "There are twenty-five names on here. These twenty-five people are here and this room, and they will be arrested tonight for numerous counts of sexual assault and rape."

Olivia turned when she heard the doors open. A large group of police officers walked in, a number of them holding papers. She looked back up at Elliot. "Oh my God, El." She breathed.

Elliot straightened his jacket when the group of people in front of him started to gasp and recoil from the police officers. "Over the past few weeks, I have heard numerous stories from women who have been wronged by the people on this list. They have each gone to the police and told their stories. Stories that they have been hiding for years. Now, these stories are so horrific, so vile, that I want to see all of the people on this list get the punishment they deserve. But, I have extra motivation to see all of this through. Every person on this list has one person in common. That is my wife." He gritted his teeth together when his throat constricted. He blinked a couple times as more gasped reached his ears. "From the age of five to the time she was seventeen, my wife had to endure unwanted advances from all these men." He voice cracked on the last word.

Olivia stood up and walked up onto the stage, ignoring the flashing cameras and eyes staring daggers at her. When she reached him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. She let her forehead rest against his temple and kissed his cheek. "You're doing good."

Elliot turned and kissed her forehead before looking back out at his guests. "I will not work with or for someone who would prey on innocent people. Therefore, anyone who is arrested tonight will be cut from the company. You will receive your investments back for the percentage of what the company is worth today. If anybody else has questions or concerns, don't be afraid to call me in my office." He gestured to the officers in the back. "I will let the police take over now."

The reporters started firing off questions for Elliot, but he ignored them as he led Olivia to the other side of the stage. "You didn't have to do that." Olivia whispered as they walked towards the exit.

"It needed to be done." Elliot said. He pulled her closer when they walked out, keeping her out of reach from the investors being arrested on either side of them. "It was time they paid the price for being creeps."

"I just can't believe you did that." Olivia breathed as they stepped onto the elevator.

Elliot straightened his jacket again. "I barely did anything. If it didn't involve me going to jail, I would be handling those guys myself for what they put you through." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you okay?"

Olivia slipped her hand into his. "I've never felt safer."

* * *

Elliot walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. Olivia was sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard, watching the news talk about his speech earlier that night. He slipped a pair of boxers on under his towel before tossing it onto the chair in the corner. When he climbed into the bed next to Olivia, she turned to him and smiled slightly. "You got all of them."

"Of course, I did. I wasn't going to let any of them skate by." Elliot stated before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. "I don't want to talk about them right now."

Olivia turned to him. "What do you want to talk about?" She waited for a response, but he seemed stumped. It had been happening a lot since he started this whole investigation with the police. Pushing herself up, she straddled his hips and rested her hands on his chest. "What's going on with you?"

Elliot frowned and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just fine."

"No," it was Olivia's turn to shake her head, "you've been acting strange ever since you found out about my dad and his parties. You've been really distant. I may not have known you for very long, but I do know when you shut down. You're not that hard to read." She shrugged her shoulders. "What? Do you think of me differently knowing the truth?"

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, resting his head against her shoulder. "I think differently of myself."

Olivia cupped his head in her hand, using her other one to rub his back. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not better than those guys who tried to attack you all those years ago." Elliot stated. "I forced you into this situation. I put you in a place where you couldn't get out. I'm worse than those guy. I actually got to you."

Olivia's eyes widened. "El, you don't really think that, do you?" She felt him nod against her shoulder. "Look at me." He didn't move. "Look at me, baby." She nearly begged in a whisper. She cupped his face in her hands when he finally looked up. "You didn't force me to do anything. I may have given you shit for this contract marriage, but I had a choice. I chose you over telling my father about my issues. El, those guys didn't give a fuck about me. You do."

"I was just protecting you. Any other guy would do the same thing." Elliot said, shaking his head.

"Twenty-five men tonight were arrested because they wouldn't." Olivia reminded him. She leaned down and kissed him slowly. "You're a good man and a good husband."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yes, blackmailing my wife into marriage. I deserve an award." He said sarcastically.

Olivia smack his cheek playfully with a smile. "Learn to take a compliment." She wiped at the corner of his mouth. "I've actually enjoyed our marriage despite our rocky beginning." She kissed him again, this time pushing her full weight down onto his lap. "You just need to stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

Elliot grunted softly before grabbing her hips. "You're going to turn me into steel in a minute."

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to do." Olivia smirked. She giggled when his eyes widened.

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

"Hey, El?" Olivia called out as she walked down the stairs. She rolled her eyes when she saw him sitting on the patio with the paper in his hands. Padding out the door herself, she leaned against the house. She watched as he flipped the page and squinted at the small print, ignoring his need for reading glasses. He took a sip of his coffee before she decided to make her presence known. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to hear three updates on our announcement last night." Elliot stated before looking over his shoulder at her. His eyes widened seeing the clothes that covered her. "You need to change."

Olivia looked down at her clothes, or lack thereof. She had decided against changing out of the silk nightie that barely concealed anything. The lace at the bottom graced her thighs while it barely covered her breasts along the deep v neckline. Her bare feet pressed against the warm tiles of the patio. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Why? This is comfortable."

Elliot turned back to his paper. "I'm still trying to get comfortable after the case of blue balls you left me with last night." He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to shake last night's images out of his head. After she all but gave him a lap dance, she left him in, yet again, a very vulnerable position. He had gone as far as to escaping to their shared bathroom to relief himself. "If you don't change, I'm afraid I'll have to take another shower this morning."

Olivia chuckled darkly as she moved around him, sitting down in his lap and moving the paper away. She grazed her lips over his. "Now, you know how I felt when you sucked ice cream off of my bikini." She giggled hearing the low growl from the back of his throat, vibrating in his chest.

"Don't remind me." Elliot groaned, resting his hand on her upper thigh. "You might just tempt me to recreate the memory."

They both froze though when they heard someone clear their throat. "Am I interrupting?"

"Daddy?" Olivia asked, turning in Elliot's lap to see her father standing in the doorway. She felt Elliot's body tense under hers. "What are you doing here?"

Don held up the day's paper, pictures of investor's in handcuffs plastered from top to bottom. He slapped the paper down on the small footrest beside them. "I woke up this morning to find half of my capital in handcuffs. Half!"

"They are in cuffs for a reason." Elliot stated, pulling Olivia further onto his other leg, keeping her away from Don. "Those monsters raped and assaulted dozens of women. All of them came after Olivia. I got those names from her."

Don shook his head and pointed at the paper. "They were drunk. They were just making fun."

Olivia held up the paper and pointed to the center picture, one of Don's closest friend's and investors. "So when you brought Walter to the house for the first time and he pulled his pants down and stuck his hand up my dress while you were passed out in a drunken stupor, that was just making fun."

"Walter would never hurt a child." Don argued.

"Daddy, you were ten feet away on the kitchen floor when that animal pinned me down on the couch. My only saving grace was that Mom walked in when he was taking off my dress." Olivia spat, whipping the paper onto the ground. "You and Charlie had two bottles of tequila. You told me to come out of my room and help you get to the bathroom. Before I could even help you stand, you had thrown up all over the floor. You were gone when Walter told me to join him on the couch because he wanted to show me something."

Don's eyes widened. "Your mother ran out on us. Why do you keep bringing her up? Why are you so quick to defend your mother when it comes to abandoning us?"

"Because, she's the one who stopped a man from raping me in my home." Olivia shot back. She stood up and pushed on his shoulders enough to make him take a few steps backwards. "She left, and that's shitty, but she's not the only one who put me through the ringer. You did your fair share of damage before you sobered up. But even after then, you made me come to all those business dinners and events where those guys would harass me like I was a hooker."

Don pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry you felt that way, but that's just how those guys are. You were an attractive young girl, and they were acting like the dirty old men that we all are. It wasn't to hurt you."

Olivia huffed out a breath. "Daddy, Walter touched me that night. He made me touch him. I was seven. How do you even begin to justify that?"

"Princess, you had an overactive imagination back then. I remember finding you with that neighbor boy when you were thirteen." Don stated, shrugging his shoulders. "You weren't exactly my pure little girl."

Olivia scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I want you to get out."

"Excuse me?" Don asked.

Olivia didn't skip a beat. "I said get out. I want you out of my house."

Don gaped at his daughter before glaring at Elliot. "It's you. You've poisoned the relationship I have with my daughter. One word about this being a sham, and you turn my precious angel into a woman who despises me."

"He hasn't said anything about you." Olivia stated. "He's just given me a voice." She pointed towards the door. "Just get out, Daddy. Go worry about your investors and your company. That's what you worried about before, and it's what you worry about now."

Elliot watched as Don stormed into the house. He reached out and took Olivia's hand into his. "I'm sorry, baby."

"What are you sorry for?" Olivia asked, turning to him. She tightened her fingers around his.

"For this. For you father. I'm sorry that this is turning into some war." Elliot nearly whispered.

Olivia tugged on his hand slightly, pulling herself to him, and straddling his lap. She gently stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "This was a long time coming. You have nothing to be sorry for." She dropped her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "But, he was right about the capital for the company. You had to have taken a big hit."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I have enough money to buy the shares I took back. Besides, it's only been twelve hours. I haven't gone looking for any new investors yet, and there are lots of people who would love to have a piece of the company."

"I didn't want you to jeopardize your company over the past, El." Olivia breathed. "I put this behind me a long time ago. You didn't have to do this for me."

"No, I didn't. But, I wanted to do it for you." Elliot retorted. He cupped her face in his hands, his fingers twisting slightly in her hair. "Let me explain one thing. You are my wife, my one and only for the rest of my life. Whatever you have been through, whoever has put you through something, I want to know about it and take care of it. Because, I don't want you to live in a world where you feel unsafe, that nobody will be there to protect you. So, it doesn't matter to me if protecting you costs me everything. You're my number one priority." He kissed her gently, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Number one."

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked, gawking at the gown that was laid out in front of her. She turned to Elliot who was grinning ear to ear. "This is horrible, ugly. This shouldn't be a dress."

"That's what was sent to my design department. They had no clue what to do with it. It seems that the company they ordered from assumed they wanted just one dress and threw all our line colors together." He shrugged his shoulders. "They are scrambling for a front cover look now."

Olivia rolled her eyes, looking back down at the dress again. It really was awful. A skirt with layers of bright neon colors and a bodice made with patches of each color. The layers of fabric in the skirt were thick enough to make pillows for five decent sized beds. The colors together would give anyone a headache who had to watch it go down a runway, let alone spending hours on a photo shoot taking picture after picture of the hideous combination. It horrified her to think that the designer would even justify making a dress like this. But, the fabric was beautiful. "What did you tell the designer you ordered it from?"

Elliot joined Olivia at the foot of their bed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I told her that I wouldn't order from her again. Her paycheck was voided, and she won't be mentioned in the catalog."

"Good, this is just lazy." Olivia agreed. She cocked her head to the side still looking at the dress. "Do you have a scissors somewhere?"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows as she picked up the dress. "In my office, why?"

"I have an idea." Olivia huffed out, trying to see past the mountain of fabric in her arms. She pushed into his office, using her hip to open the door, before dropping the dress onto the wood floor. The place was nearly spotless with Elliot having little time to work at home. Walking around his desk, she riffled through the drawers to retrieve the scissors.

Elliot followed her in, watching the dress take up a good portion of the room. "It already looks better as a rug."

Olivia smiled. "It won't for long." She returned, scissors in hand, before dropping to the floor and tugging on the fabric, ripping the seams apart with her hands. "Do you have a sowing kit?"

"If I do, I've never used it." Elliot admitted before sitting on the leather armchair, watching as she ripped the dress into pieces. "Don't you need a sowing machine for this?"

"Yes, I have one in storage." Olivia stated. She chuckled at his wide eyed expression. "What? Can't believe your wife owns one?"

Elliot took a sip from his coffee cup. "Can't believe you actually know how to sow. It's rare now to find someone who knows how."

Olivia shrugged. "I used to make my own clothes. A sowing machine was my first big purchase I made when I got my first job. I hated the clothes that my dad bought me or that my relatives sent, so I would shred them and turn them into something I did like." She looked up at him. "Where did you store my things?"

"In a storage unit downtown. It should be there if it was in your apartment." Elliot said before looking down at his watch. "Do you want to get it now?"

Olivia stood up and bounded out of the room. "I'll drive!"

* * *

Elliot turned off the TV in the living room, shutting off the lights in there and in the kitchen before heading upstairs. He yawned, stretching his arms out, before seeing the light in his office still on. "Liv?" He called, but she didn't answer. Walking inside, he found shreds of fabric all over the floor, a pile of it wedged between the couch and coffee table, along with a newly finished dress.

Olivia had taken the ivory material out along with some of the neon pink and orange and made a strapless bandage cocktail dress. The pink and orange tulle that was part of the many layers of neon skirt before was now a single layer, bunched slightly together to create large slits. "Oh my God." He breathed, running his hand over the dress. It was sown together. Everything was perfectly in place.

He glanced around the room again, not finding a trace of Olivia. "Liv, baby? Where'd you go?" He was about to walk out of the room when the large pile of fabric between the couch and coffee table moved. A moment later, Olivia's arms came up over the fabric, trying to pack it down far enough to look over it. He grinned when he finally saw her drowsy brown eyes peer over at him. "There you are."

"Where's the rest of me?" Olivia questioned, trying to push herself out of mess. It only seemed to get worse, more brightly colored material falling around her. When she stopped moving, she looked up at him. "Help me?"

"Yes." Elliot chuckled before walking over and lifting her up into a standing position. He started pulling away the pieces that clung to her or were stuck to her clothes. "When did you finish the dress?"

Olivia rubbed her eyes. "I don't know. I finished it and sat down to enjoy how great it looked, but I must've fallen asleep." She kicked the fabric away from her feet, walking over to the dress that she had laid out in the leather armchair. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Liv." Elliot breathed before kissing her cheek. "I can't believe you made that out of what was delivered."

"There's still enough left to make another two dresses like this." Olivia smiled before a yawn escaped her. She sighed contently when Elliot wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to cuddle into his side. "So, front cover worthy?"

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Definitely." He rubbed her back. "Let's go to bed. It's late. We'll have a big day tomorrow getting the photo shoot ready."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement when her phone started ringing. "Who's calling at this hour?" She grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw Don's company number on the phone. "It's my dad."

"Are you going to answer?" Elliot asked. It had been nearly two weeks since Don had showed up to their house, and she had been avoiding his phone calls and messages since. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

". . .I can't avoid him forever." Olivia whispered before her hand gripped his as she answered the phone.

Elliot squeezed her hand as she answered the phone, but it didn't sound like Don on the other end, and the call didn't last long either. When she took the phone from her ear, he felt his heart beating a little faster seeing her stress levels rise. "What's wrong?"

"He retired." Olivia said. She stared down at her phone. "My dad retired today." She looked up at Elliot. "He told everyone I would be coming in as the new company President tomorrow."

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review!**

"Mrs. Stabler, here is your schedule for the day. Matthew is on line one. There is a conference call in one hour. Here is your company packet. It outlines every department and every employee in those specific departments. Stocks are down today. . .for obvious reasons. I will be right outside your office to do whatever you need me to do. How do you like your coffee?" The younger man asked, his anxious voice completely vanishing as he looked up at her expectantly with his hands frozen to a pen and pad of paper.

Olivia huffed out a breath looking around the desk scattered with reports and notices. The binder looked like it weighed ten pounds and her schedule was three pages long. She sat down and opened the binder, her eyes widening once she saw the list of departments in the front.

Elliot cleared his throat beside the desk, catching the young man's attention. "Two sugars, no cream." He relaxed somewhat seeing the assistant bustle out of the room as if he would catch fire if he dared to walk slower. He looked back to his wife, seeing her distraught face scanning over the pages that contained her father's financial existence. An existence she had ignored until now. "Liv, baby, are you okay?"

"I can't do this, El." Olivia breathed. She looked up at him, pushing herself back in the chair. "I don't know the first thing about this stuff. I can't run a company that makes money off of it. This is your area."

"I can help you however you need me to." Elliot reminded her, crouching down in front of her and grabbing her armrests of the chair. He peered up at her, catching her brown eyes. "We can change the company to whatever you want. We can rename the company. It would probably be better for stocks anyway. Your father's company is no longer the most sought out company."

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah, thanks to me."

Elliot cupped her cheek in one of his hands. "Hey, your father brought that on himself. You came forward. That's all you did. He decided to choose those cowards over you by throwing cash around." He caressed the soft skin under his thumb. "I don't want you to blame yourself for his choices about the company."

"Even if I didn't, I can't just change the purpose of the company. Look at all the people working here. They are all counting on this place for a stable income. I can't just change their entire world." Olivia breathed, flipping through the pages of the binder. "You and Dad just signed a contract. Isn't this company partially yours?"

Elliot shook his head. "We formed a business partnership. I worked with your dad. We didn't co-own anything. Since you own it now, it's under our assets as a married couple. But, it's in your name."

"Well, help me co-business or whatever." Olivia pleaded. "What can we do to keep everyone here?"

Elliot paused before his eyes landed on the schedule. He grabbed it off of the desk and stood as he grabbed a pen. "Okay, this has all got to go. Whatever is long distance can stay for commute sake. But, we need to schedule a meeting with the share-holders right away, or at least contact them about the company's switch it President. We'll need to reassure them that we are still taking care of things. You'll need to call them, but I can help you talk through the call."

"I can handle the design team. That's probably the only thing on here that I could actually help with." Olivia stated, highlighting the small bullet point on the schedule. "Wait, what about your company? You can't be here all day taking care of me."

"My business practically runs itself. If something big comes up, they'll call me." Elliot stated with a shrug. He kissed her head before heading to the office door, schedule in hand. "Just try to remain calm. We can get through today."

* * *

Olivia dropped down on the bed with a loud groan, kicking off her heels before she went completely limp on the mattress. She closed her eyes when she could hear Elliot chuckle by their bedroom door. "That was exhausting."

"Well, it wasn't exactly something you were expecting." Elliot stated before leaning over her and pecking her lips. He smirked when she responded with a slight moan. "You did great though. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled, opening her eyes to look up at him. She sat up when he started undressing, tossing his clothes on the small love seat instead of tossing them into the hamper like he usually did. "I had an idea that might be worth some thought."

Elliot untucked his shirt once in was unbuttoned. "Baby, every idea is worth some thought, especially yours. What is it?" He asked before dropping his shirt to the floor.

Olivia tucked her legs under herself. "Well, that comment about co-owners got me thinking." She bit her lip. "What if we did that? We merged our companies together just to create a single one. They're two buildings on the same block. I looked through the departments today. If we move all the advertisement and design departments to my building and move all the financials to yours, we can keep everyone, and I'd know what the fuck I'm doing."

"How did you get a list of my departments?" Elliot asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Olivia smirked. "I have an assistant now, and your assistant knows I'm your wife." She started removing the jewelry around her neck and wrist, careful to place them on the nightstand next to the bed. Her eyes caught glimpses of the muscles moving in Elliot's chest as he unbuckled his pants, pulling the leather belt out and draping it over the couch beside him.

Elliot chuckled before his pants dropped to the floor. He smile widened when he noticed her eyes dipped down to his briefs before meeting his eyes again. "Were you checking me out, Mrs. Stabler?"

"What? No." Olivia stated, a blush creeping to her lips. She giggled when Elliot's lips attached to her neck, his hands winding around her waist. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to make me feel like I made the first move."

"Please, I always make the first move." Elliot chuckled before kissing along her jaw. When he reached her chin, he stopped to look her in the eyes. "You'd be fine with design and PR?"

Olivia nodded her head. "It's my bread and butter, El. I can do this. I can't handle math jocks. I can handle designers."

"Math jocks?" Elliot asked, amused at his wife's choice of words. His fingers moved up her back, tickling her sides, as he reached for the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Yes." Olivia smiled with a roll of her eyes. She dropped her forehead to his. "What do you think?"

Elliot pecked her lips again. "I guess we have a plan to share with our employees, partner."

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review!**

Elliot grinned and nodded his head at one of richer clients before rushing over to Olivia who was involved in a throng of the wealthiest female clients. He smiled as he budged into the tight knit circle. "Good evening, ladies. I hope you are all having a good time." He faked a chuckle when they all knocked and replied with short positive messages. "Great! Well, I hope you don't mind if I steal my wife here for a few moments." He nodded his thanks when the women granted him the time, wrapping his hand protectively around Olivia's wait and pulling her away.

"You were supposed to get me out of there fifteen minutes ago." Olivia half smiled, half gritted out. She smiled and waved to a few guests as they walked by. Nearly everyone there was filthy rich and only shared stories that were more for their benefit than anyone else's. It was a sick cycle, and they all seemed to enjoy the competition of who could brag the most.

"Sorry, I was caught up in another client meeting. I forgot. With you running part of the company, I don't really have you to come save me if I'm supposed to come save you." Elliot smiled before kissing her temple.

Olivia let out the first genuine laugh since they first arrived in the ballroom three hours ago. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, her sarcasm dripping with every syllable. "Maybe I should blackmail someone into marriage. That person can save both of us."

Elliot grinned and playfully tickled her side, causing her to push further into his side. "Funny. Real funny, Liv. Too bad the contract won't allow it."

"Oh," Olivia cooed, seeing the jealousy pour out of his words, even though he knew she was joking. "There's no need to be jealous. Don't worry. I'm not looking for anybody else."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Sir? Ma'am? It's time to give the speech." Olivia's assistant said, rushing over to them. He disappeared back into the party guests as soon as he appeared, dodging them to get to the stage.

Elliot's jaw clenched slightly, irritated. Olivia squeezed his shoulder, her other hand resting on his chest. "Thirty more minutes and then we can go home." She rested her head against his shoulder when both his arms wrapped around her. "Remember, this is for our new name, our new brand. This is the start of more than just our lives as husband and wife together. We're partners in everything now." She whispered.

"That's very important." Elliot smiled into her hair.

* * *

Olivia hummed soundly as she walked into her bedroom, Elliot following closely behind her. She immediately kicked off her heels, mentally noting to put them away in the morning when it wouldn't cause her more physical pain to be on her feet. "Well, I'd say that was more than a success."

"That went better than my first company establishment party." Elliot smiled as he walked into his walk-in closet. Olivia side-stepped to watch him shed his tie and jacket. "Everyone adored you. You've got real people skills."

"Working as a waitress for most of your adult life will do that to a person." Olivia smirked. She bit her lip when Elliot untucked and lifted his button up over his head. Again, the muscles in his back worked to do the simple task of straightening the material and hanging it back up in its proper place. "What about you though? The husbands love you."

Elliot grinned walking back out of the closet, his slacks resting low on his hips now without the belt holding them up. "That's because I have a hot wife." He saw Olivia roll her eyes. "It's true. It's a boys club, because the boys don't stare at the other boys. At least not that I know of. I questioned Robert once, but one trip to a strip club and that feeling was squashed."

Olivia chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was impressed tonight. With you. You were the perfect gentleman, even when no one came to save you."

"Well, sometimes you have to save yourself." Elliot smiled before his eyes changed looking at her. They darkened considerably. He held his arms up, his hands in front of his torso. The fingers on his right hand were twisting the wedding ring on his left, but his eyes remained on her. "Just know that I'll always save you. No matter what."

"I'll try to do the same." Olivia breathed, stepping closer to him, her smile now gone. Before she even thought about it, her hands pressed against his stomach, running them down to his hips. His skin heated against hers. She could see the slight bulge form in his slacks before looking back up at him. "What's the contract say about touching again?"

Elliot cleared his throat, his eyes fixed on Olivia's hands as her nails grazed over the tight skin on his abs. "Uh, you can only touch yourself if I let you. Otherwise, sexual activity has to be shared with the partner." He gulped slightly when he saw her nipples harden through the thin silver silk of her dress. The backless dress had forced her to go without a bra, and it made more blood rush south to know that there was only one piece of material under that dress. "Do you want my permission to touch yourself?"

"No." Olivia breathed, shaking her head to emphasize her point. Her fingers moved south, tugging gently on the waistband of his trousers.

Elliot felt dizzy, but he managed enough thought to speak. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Olivia looked up at him under her lashes. Those doe eyes looked so innocent, but her actions were a completely different story. She whispered her next words, allowing Elliot to be the only person to hear them. He felt special for it, even though he was the only other one in the room. "More than anything."

A breathy exhale escaped her lips when Elliot's hot palms wrapped around to press against her bare back, bringing her closer. When she was flush against him, he moved one to her jaw, angling her mouth for him to nearly devour her.

Olivia moaned softly into his mouth. Their first kiss that wasn't out of spite or for the contract. It was actually a kiss of passion. That, and she could feel his erection against her. She gripped his hips again, her nails digging into the skin there. His lips were soft, his short stubble slightly rough, and his tough fought with hers. When their lips parted for a second, she was panting. "El?"

"Yeah?" He asked, between kisses as well.

Olivia cupped his face in her hands, breaking the kiss and pressing her forehead against his. They were both panting, both aroused, both black eyed laced with lust. It was a heady combination. She managed to lick her lips and gain enough breath to speak. "Take off the dress."

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review!**

Those words seemed to be a trigger. Elliot's hold on her tightened, and he didn't know if he had ever been this turned on in his life. It was on the edge of too painful to enjoy. He could feel her hardened nipples against his chest, the silk covering them only adding to the sensations. His eyes moved down her body once more, taking one final glance to admire the dress, before his lips covered hers again.

His right hand moved back, finding to the clasp that held the straps of her dress together behind her neck, and peeled it away. The silk did nothing but slide down her body, settling to a ring around her feet on the floor. The act should've been memory at this point, but Elliot felt like he was experiencing it all for the first time. Not just her. He held her closer, earning a moan from her when her bare skin pressed against his. He felt like his heart was going to pound of out his chest and he'd barely touched her yet.

His lips tore away from hers, but he kept his forehead pressed against hers. His hands were cupping her face again. He stared into her eyes. Brown, almost black, staring back at him, and they seemed to glow. He was so transfixed; he almost didn't hear her.

"It's okay, El." Olivia whispered, her fingers wrapping around his wrists. She moved his hands down, resting them on her hips. The lace felt rough under his fingers compared to her skin. His eyes never strayed from hers though, almost afraid she'd disappear if he looked anywhere else. Her smaller hands came up to his face, pulling his face from hers so there were a few inches of separation. Her thumb brushed over the skin under his eye. Her lips curled upwards in a small smile. "I want you to look."

Elliot gulped. He'd seen her in lingerie before. He'd seen her in a bikini before. He shouldn't be this nervous, but he didn't need to be told twice by the goddess standing in front of him. She wanted him, and by God he wanted to look at her.

His eyes raked down her body, causing his to react even further in the confines of his pants. She was perfect. Olive toned skin, curves in all the right places. He never thought she could look sexier than when she was in her wedding lingerie, but he would trade a thousand nights with that outfit just to see her bare for a second. Every inch of skin his eyes discovered was met with a carnal need to worship it. It was overpowering. He wanted to memorize everything about her. Even her feet. He never thought of feet as being sexy, but he wanted to touch every part of her. Know every part of her.

Her voice brought him back again, this time unsure. "El?"

His eyes met hers again, and he couldn't help but bring her lips back to his. "Beautiful." He breathed before dropping to his knees. He could hear her gasp as he pulled her hips towards his face, the waistband of her panties skimming his lips. "So fucking beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her belly button before peppering the rest of her stomach. His hands remained on her hips, holding her to him. A breathless moan escaped her lips when he pulled the skin over her hip bone into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

One of her hands cupped the back of his head, the other landing on one of his hands. Elliot tangled his fingers with hers while his free hand slid between her legs. His index finger wrapped around the material between her thighs, brushing against her and making her jump slightly. He groaned and continued to suck as he pulled the undergarment to the floor where her dress lay.

Olivia moved her hands, cupping his face again, and moving him away from her hip. A dark hickey had already formed, but she could've cared less at that moment. "Elliot?"

"I want you." Elliot breathed, his hands moving up the outside of her thighs. He felt all blood run south when he rested his chin against her lower belly, her mound pressing against his throat.

"Take me." Her words were barely out when he stood up and captured her lips again, walking her backwards to the bed. Her hands moved to his waist, pushing down his slacks and boxers. Her fingers didn't miss the chance to graze his shaft. He groaned in response. His hands wrapped under her shoulders and lifted her up, sitting her on the bed. Their lips never broke apart, even as he crawled over her, moving her to rest against the pillows.

He quickly moved south, kissing down her throat and between her breasts. His eyes squeezed shut, mentally vowing to himself to revisit that part of her anatomy later. His nose skimmed over the path of skin he pressed his lips to, from her sternum to the center of her hips. She watched as he spread her legs apart and pressed himself into the mattress. Her teeth pulled at her lip when he pressed kisses to her inner thighs. It was a sweet torture watching him kiss down one thigh just to move to the second one.

Elliot trained his eyes on her, catching her watching him. Their gazes remained locked until he spread her lips, pressing his tongue against her clit. Her eyes tore away, her head thrown back as a moan escaped her lips. He wanted more. Forgetting about eye contact for now, Elliot focused all his attention to his tongue, pressing deep inside her and collecting every drop from her inner walls. His eyes sought out for hers every time he came up to suck her clit, but he was met with a breathless Olivia every time. Her eyes were shut, her chest expanding and collapsing with every pant of a breath she took. He pushed two fingers inside of her, nearly making her body lurch into a sitting position.

Elliot moved to his knees, cupping the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers while his other hand continued to thrust into her, this thumb rubbing circles on her clit. She whimpered into his mouth, clinging to him as he held her up in a sitting position. His body sat between her legs, his tongue delving into her mouth while his fingers thrust into her.

When he thrust a third finger inside of her, she blew apart, cumming against his hand and moaning into his mouth. Her nerves felt like flames as his fingers kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm as long as her body would allow. She whimpered again when his fingers pulled out of her. Her lips pulled from his, her hand reached out for his. Her eyes met his again, locking his gaze as she brought his fingers to her mouth, sucking herself off of his digits.

Elliot nearly ripped his hand away as she finished licking the pad of his thumb. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, grunting when he tasted her. Grabbing her from under her shoulders again, he lifted her up, and, sitting on the balls of his feet, lowered her onto him.

Olivia gasped, pressing her forehead to his, as he slowly filled her. The feeling was intense, all her weight resting on _him_. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he adjusted his legs underneath him, causing him to penetrate deeper. She kissed him again, but her eyes stayed open, locked on his. She used her leverage on his body to move, getting help when his hands gripped onto her hips to move her harder against him. It was slow, sensual. She wrapped her hands around his neck, her nails digging into his scalp as his dug into the skin of her hips.

She felt the pull in her chest, staring into his eyes, as his hands moved faster. Their hips slapping against each other. It was intense, stronger than either of them had ever experienced with anyone else. It wasn't long until the combination of it all sent them both flying over the edge, calling out each other's names in mantras of pleasure.

Elliot leaned forward, letting Olivia rest against the mattress. Even when she was on the comforter, she clung to him. Her legs still locked around his waist, her arms wrapped around his back, cupping his face. He returned it, wrapping arms around her shoulders again and holding her tight against him, nuzzling his head into the space between her breasts. He closed his eyes feeling her lips press against his scalp and hearing her heart beat right under his ear.

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review!**

Elliot groaned feeling the last remains of sleep leave him, his eyes opening to the bright sunlight pouring in through the windows. He lifted up his hand to shield his eyes before looking over at his clock, seeing that his alarm had already been turned off. He was about to sit up when he felt the warm body resting on top of him. Her warm body resting on top of him, draped over him the same way they fell asleep the night before. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing even. The sheet barely covered her, only wrapped around her lower half until her legs jutted out of it.

And when he tried to move slightly, he groaned again for an entirely different reason. The woman, his wife, was going to be the death of him. He morning arousal was now aware of its location: inside of her. His slight movement caused her to moan in her sleep, and it only made him harder. He covered his face with his hands, peeking out through his fingers. He resisted the urge to buck into her when she stirred in her sleep, yawning before she stretched herself out on top of him.

When she moved to sit up, she gasped and her muscles tightened around his member. He couldn't think about not bucking into her before his hips thrust upwards towards her. Her eyes met his, still peering through his fingers. She was slightly out of breath, but a smirk graced her lips. "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to fuck you into oblivion before we say good morning." Elliot breathed before grabbing her hips and flipping her onto her back. He captured her lips with his, smiling when she moaned into his mouth and clawed at his back. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Olivia chuckled before kissing him again, wrapping her legs around her waist. "Now, let's talk about oblivion."

* * *

"I just walked into the building." Olivia said into the phone, zipping up her purse hanging from her arm as she walked towards the elevator. She smirked when she heard Elliot's voice drop an octave on the other end of the phone. "If I do that now, I'll surely get a reputation for just being your wife than a professional CEO."

"They all think you're sleeping with me anyway." Elliot said. "Wait a minute. We are sleeping together now." He grinned when he heard Olivia laugh, the noise even echoing through his phone receiver.

Olivia pressed the button for the elevator, looking up to see the glowing numbers slowly descend. "They don't need to know that my job performance review is based on how well I do on my knees."

Elliot smirked. "My evaluations are based on what you do on your back."

"Well, that makes all the difference." Olivia giggled, her tone dripping sarcasm.

"Liv?"

Olivia froze as the elevator doors opened. She felt the world stop spinning beneath her while it started rolling around her. "Oh my God."

Elliot frowned on the other side of the phone call, sitting up in his chair at his desk and focusing on the call. "What's wrong?"

Olivia turned on her heels, seeing the owner of the voice standing by the front desk. A woman with dirty blonde hair stood in a black pantsuit, a purse slung over her shoulder, and black heels reflecting off the floor. Although the look was flawless, the woman standing in front of Olivia had tears rolling down her face. Her fingers were white knuckling her car keys, and her sunglasses did little to hide the puffiness around her eyes.

Olivia felt the tears well up in her eyes as her chest constricted. "Mom?"

* * *

Olivia bit her lip as she paced the length of her office, glancing at the monitor that showed her mother sitting in the conference room next door. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she also felt the need to run. Both options were tossed aside when her office door opened and Elliot came barging in with her assistant requesting he wait to meet with her in the lounge. She waved him off. "It's okay." She ignored his glare before welcoming Elliot's arms wrapping around her tightly and protectively. "I'm really glad you're here."

Elliot let out a breath of relief into her hair once she was securely in his arms. He glanced at the monitors behind her, seeing the woman sitting in the conference room. His attention quickly fled from the screen once he felt how rigid her wife's body was because of her stress. He kissed her temple before pulling back far enough to see her face. He felt his throat clench when he saw the puffiness around her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really." Olivia stated with a shrug. "She said she wanted to talk. I didn't know what to say to her, so I told someone to put her in the conference room until I could talk to her." She shook her head. "I couldn't say anything to her, El. I have pictured her coming back so many times, but I froze. I didn't have a fucking clue what to say or do. I wanted to yell at her and hug her at the same time."

"Shh, it's okay." Elliot breathed, trying to get her to take a breath as she continued to ramble. "It's normal that you feel those things. She saved you from horrors in your childhood, but she left you with your tormenter. I can't even begin to imagine everything you're feeling."

Olivia gripped onto the lapels of Elliot's jacket. "She left when I was twelve. I haven't seen her since then."

Elliot glanced back at the monitor. "Why do you think she chose now?"

"I don't know. Maybe she saw the news story about all those arrests." Olivia sighed, shaking her head.

"But, she knew about those men before she left." Elliot reminded her. "You don't think she's here because you have money now."

Olivia glanced back at the monitor herself. "I would say no, but I don't really know her all that well." She bit her lip again, gazing up at him under her lashes. "From what I can remember, she was never really a person who cared about money. Then again, I never thought she'd abandon me."

Elliot rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hip. "Let me talk to her."

"What?" Olivia asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Let me talk to her. I'm pretty unbiased." Elliot shrugged. "I can gauge her and see what she's really doing here. I'm hoping it's just to reconnect with you, but I'd rather do this myself than send you in there. She's your mother after all. You will want to believe her even if you have a bad feeling about it."

Olivia nodded her head. "That's true." She sighed, pressing her forehead to his. "What if she's just here for money?"

Elliot pecked her lips. "I'll send her on her way."

 **Please review! I know it's been a while, but my class last month was insane. Every hour of free time that I had went to working on that class. This past week, I went to Chicago to see Kathy Griffin and found out that I need surgery to take out my right canine tooth that has somehow navigated its way under my second to last left molar. It's moved four and a half inches in four years. My tooth is just as crazy as I am.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review!**

Elliot stepped inside the conference room, running his hand down the front of his jacket as his eyes landed on Olivia's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Cragen."

"Ms. Jo Marlowe, please. You can call me Jo." She said, standing up and extending her hand. She pulled it back when Elliot didn't bother to even acknowledge the gesture. "I'm sorry. You probably haven't heard many great things about me. You probably haven't heard anything about me.'

"I've heard enough to know that you tried to protect Olivia." Elliot stated before sitting down across from her. "I get why you would've left Don. Olivia has told me what she's been through because of him, but you left my wife with an alcoholic father with abusive friends when she was a child." He took a deep breath in through his nose. "Sorry. I just need to remind myself that she's okay."

Jo gave a small smile even as tears built in her eyes. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Elliot gave a smile of his own. "I really, honest to God, do." He looked back up at her, meeting her eyes. "And, I want to protect her from whatever or whoever could cause her harm. That's why I'm in here talking with you. I don't want you to cause more pain to her when it isn't necessary."

"I understand. I don't want that either." Jo breathed.

"Alright, so why are you back? Why did you decide to come back now after all these years?" Elliot asked, tapping his fingers on the table top. "Olivia has endured her father, survived low-life boyfriends, and, when she's at the best point in her life, you show up unannounced and looking to be her mother again.'

"I just want to be apart of her life." Jo said, looking down at the table. "Don would've killed me if I had taken Olivia from him. He was violent when he was drunk, but I wasn't that great off myself either. We both had issues. When I left, my issues made me forget about what Don's friends were trying to do to Olivia. I couldn't function as a mother until I got myself help."

Elliot clenched his jaw, the nerve in his forehead protruding out and discoloring the skin. "Where was Olivia's help?" He nearly slammed his fist into the table, making Jo jump in her seat. "You walked in on a man about to rape her while her father lay passed out ten feet away. How do you just forget that? I wasn't there, and I can't forget the details. Olivia was there, and she remembers it just like it was yesterday. That man touched her. He made her touch him. How the hell do you forget that?"

Jo nearly burst, tears pouring down her face. "I don't know. I don't know how I could've messed up so badly. The drugs really messed up my head. I never wanted anything bad to happen to Olivia. She's my baby. I just want to keep her safe."

"Then, we're on the same page there." Elliot breathed, his knuckles turning white against the table. "How many times did you catch those men trying to get to Olivia?"

"Over a dozen." Jo whispered, her voice cracking. "I tried to get her out of that house, but Don would blow up at me. He take Olivia from me, and then she was caught between four grown men leering at her. It was just easier to let her lock herself in her room."

Elliot glanced over at the camera, grateful that it didn't have sound connected to it for Olivia's office. "How many of them touched her?"

Jo wiped at her cheeks furiously. "Three, maybe four. The last time I stopped it was when some guy pulled his pants down and forced her on her knees. I, luckily, had my taser on me. But, the damage to her mental state was done." She huffed out a breath. "I just held her as she sobbed uncontrollably. Because of her other instances with those men, she didn't like to eat much, and I could carry her out of the room easily. I locked the two of us in the bathroom, and we stayed in there for two hours while that man and the others in the house pounded on the door." Her body shook as she started sobbing. "My poor baby girl never had a chance."

Elliot felt like his heart was thumping in his gut. He knew that Olivia hadn't told him everything, but he never imagined it would've been worse than what he had heard. He teared up himself, leaning back as he tried to even out his breathing. "Why did you decide to come back now?"

"I saw your announcement on TV." Jo explained. "The arrest of all those men, and, when you said they all did something to Olivia, I knew I had to come back and be with her. Even if it was to testify, I'd do anything for her." She ran a hand through her hair. "But, I doubt she'd want me around anymore."

"If it makes you feel any better," Elliot said, "she told me none of the men who attended those parties ever raped her. She told me it was touching, but nothing past that." He shrugged his shoulders. "I still want to kill the guys, but I'm glad she didn't have to endure that."

Jo seemed to have a ton of bricks drop from her shoulders. "Oh, thank God." She held both hands to her chest. "I'm sorry. That's just been worrying me for years. It kept me from coming back. I was so afraid that happened, and I knew it would've been my fault."

Elliot shook his head. "As much as leaving changed things, those men were the only ones at fault for their actions." He exhaled slowly, blinking back his tears. "I believe you. You want to be back for Olivia. I didn't know Don back then, but Olivia has told me quite a bit. I wouldn't put much past him while he's drinking." He stood up and straightened his jacket again. "But if it even appears that you are around for anything other than to stand by Olivia's side and support her, I will personally remove you from her life indefinitely."

"I'm not. I won't." Jo shook her head.

"Good." Elliot nodded. He extended his hand. "It was nice to meet you."

Jo extended her hand, tentatively shaking his. "You as well."

* * *

Olivia bit her thumb nail as she watched Elliot leave the conference room. She stood and walked around her desk in time to see him enter her office. "Are you okay? You looked like you were ready to murder her in there."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck and holding her tightly. Her arms slowly wrapped around him. "I'm okay as long as you're here." He pulled back enough to kiss her cheek before meeting her eyes, tears now filling his eyes and threatening to spill over. "I just. . .took in a lot of information about your past and why Jo left."

"Why did she leave?" Olivia asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Apparently, she had her own substance problems. She was afraid your father would kill her if she tried to take you with her." Elliot sighed, shaking his head. "I told her it was selfish, but she wants to be here for you now. She's willing to take that however you decide. She knows she messed up, and the ball is in your court now." He heaved out a breath. "Did you want to go see her?"

Olivia nodded. "In a little bit." She cupped his face in her hands, worried when his eyes began to redden and puff from his tears. "What did she tell you?"

Elliot pressed his forehead to hers. "She might've mentioned an incident where she walked in on you with one of the guys with their pants down." He saw her eyes widen, her body going rigid underneath his palms. "Please, tell me we got everyone who ever did anything to you."

"The guy who did that was on that list. You got everyone, El." Olivia breathed, her own tears welling up. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I'm sorry you had to live that." Elliot choked out before she clung onto him, burying her face into the crook of his neck while he nearly tried to encase her with his body. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping out breaths as she remembered the event. "You got him. That's all that matters."

Elliot kissed her head, holding her tighter if that were possible. He felt the wetness of her tears soak into the skin of his neck. "That's right. I got him. You won't ever have to see him again if I can help it." He rubbed her back. "It's all going to be okay. No matter what happens, you come first. Above all else. You don't have to worry about that. Everything will be just fine."

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review!**

Olivia walked into her and Elliot's house to find the majority of the lights out. She could hear the TV in the living room playing some song on repeat, and it pulled her forward, her heels clicking on the wood until she reached the carpet of the living room. The sight made her heart swell. The coffee table was covered with bowls of snacks, containers of take-out, two wine glasses, and a small stack of movies. Two pillows were pushed together on the floor between the coffee table and the couch.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. Now, if you call me again, I'll fire you." Elliot chuckled as he walked into the living room with a bottle of wine, obviously not noticing Olivia had arrived home. "I'm trying to spend a night alone with my wife. You know, the girl I just married a few months ago." He opened the bottle and started pouring. "That's disgusting. She's my wife, not a stripper." He set the bottle down and stood up straight, looking out the windows behind the couch. "And, you wonder why you've have chlamydia six times now. Look, tell me about it on Monday. I don't want to be thinking about the poor girl you pick up tonight while I'm with Olivia." He let out a snort. "Bye Charlie."

Olivia bit her lip as she leaned against the doorframe, taking in her husband standing in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. A rarity at best. It was nice to see him out of a suit for once. She knew that most of his workers thought he was a workaholic, which he was, but they didn't get to see him the way she did. She hoped they never would. For some reason, she wanted to be the only person in the world to see this side of him, to have this side of him all to herself. "Have I met this Charlie friend of yours?"

Elliot jumped slightly and turned to see Olivia. A smile graced his lips as he relaxed. "I didn't even know you got home." He walked over and pecked her lips. "And, no, you have not met Charlie. If you ever do, don't ask him about his love life. It will only scar you."

Olivia laughed. "Warning received." She rested her hand on his chest and looked back over at the setup he had. "So, what's all this?"

"I thought we could use a night just for ourselves. I'd take you out to dinner, but, with our news coverage lately, I figured staying in would keep us secluded from the rest of the world." Elliot shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We deserve a break."

Olivia chuckled. "You deserve a break. You've been out there like some kind of superhero since our wedding." She cupped his face in her hands. "I've been working for one week. You on the other hand barely get sleep unless I drag you to bed."

Elliot shook his head. "You know what I'm talking about. It's not just work. I've put you through a lot. Not just the marriage. I mean, I pulled out secrets from you that you wanted to keep buried. I should've talked to you more about it before I went out and took charge."

"I'm glad you did though." Olivia breathed. "I've never felt safer."

Elliot grinned and kissed her again. "Now, I want you to feel relaxed. Something I think both of us haven't felt for a while."

"Well, thank you." Olivia grinned and kissed his cheek. "I'll go change."

* * *

Now diving into their third bottle of wine and halfway through their second movie, Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders as they sat side by side on the pillows he set out on the floor. "Do you think Robert Redford and Jane Fonda ever hooked up?" He asked, his words slurring, as they watched one of the movies the two actors starred in together.

"I don't know. Maybe." Olivia shrugged, watching as Robert Redford's character climbed up on the building roof with Jane Fonda's character yelling at him through the ceiling in the roof. "They could just be really good friends. It would be big news if they ever got together."

"You're probably right." Elliot sighed before her head dropped to his shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers. "Would you ever do that for me?"

Olivia frowned slightly. "Hook up with Robert Redford?"

Elliot laughed. "No."

"Jane Fonda?" Olivia asked with a smile, her own consumption of alcohol showing through.

Elliot laughed harder, shaking his head. "If anyone hooks up with you, it's going to be me." He leaned forward, planting a somewhat sloppy kiss on her lips. "But, no, in the movie. Would you ever yell at me to get off a roof if I was up on one?"

Olivia kissed him back. "Of course, I would. I don't want my husband jumping off a building." She kissed him again. "I would miss you too much." She giggled when he pulled her back in for another kiss. "I love you too much to not do anything."

"I love you too." Elliot hummed before pushing himself up onto the couch, pulling Olivia with him. He laid down on his back, bringing her to lay down on his chest. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his wrapped around her back, holding her securely to him. "I'd definitely get an apartment with a hole in the roof too if it meant I got you."

"Even if it snowed." Olivia giggled into his chest, closing her eyes as she snuggled into him.

Elliot closed his own eyes. "Even if it snowed."

* * *

Olivia moaned softly as she twisted on the couch. She could a blanket tangle in her legs as she tried to maneuver herself around. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking to find that Elliot wasn't there. The coffee table was back to spotless, the TV was off, and the pillows were back on their respective chairs. It looked as if the night before hadn't even occurred. She smiled though, smelling Elliot's cologne on the couch cushions beneath her. It did happen. He was there, and the case to the Robert Redford and Jane Fonda movie lay shut on the end table above her head.

She had just closed her eyes when she heard the buzzing of her cell phone. Groaning, she blindly reached for it, grabbing the vibrating item before she held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Stabler?" A woman asked.

"Yes, this is she." Olivia asked, rubbing her eyes as she rolled onto her back.

The woman cleared her throat. "Mrs. Stabler, I'm NYPD Officer Sloane. We picked up a man this morning with no identification. The only thing he had on him was your information. I need you to come down to the station to clear a few things up."

Olivia frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the number, seeing that it was in fact a Manhattan number. Her heart rate nearly tripled when she saw that she had six missed calls from Elliot. "I'll be right down"

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review!**

Olivia rushed into the police station and sighed in relief when she saw Elliot stand up from a bench upon seeing her. "I'm glad you came." She breathed.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Elliot asked as soon as he saw Olivia, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I thought something happened."

"I thought something happened to you. I was still asleep when I finally heard my phone." Olivia breathed before looking up at him, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "They found him?"

Elliot nodded. "They already have him booked for possession of stolen property, but they wanted you to come down to fill in the blank spaces he's not filling." He kissed her forehead, keeping her close. "You scared me to death."

"Hey, I'm okay." Olivia whispered, cupping his face in her hands and pecking his lips. "I was just sleeping on the couch at home."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" An officer called out.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia stepped up to the one-way mirror where Brian was being held. He was handcuffed and being interrogated by two different officers that Olivia recognized when she filed all of her things stolen. She hadn't seen him since he took everything from her, gave her everything, _everyone_ , she has now. She looked back when she felt Elliot's hand on the small of her back. "That's Brian."

"What does she need it for anyway?" Brian asked, getting physically angry with the detectives. "We were dating. I bought her shit that she didn't even appreciate. I deserved some kind of compensation. Besides, she's married to a millionaire now. She's probably a millionaire herself now with her daddy's precious company. Only a few months after she and I break up, and she gets married! Tell me how that happens."

"Love happens is strange ways, Mr. Cassidy." One of the detectives shrugged. "Besides, she told us she broke up with you because of your relations with other women."

Cassidy shrugged. "Apparently, I wasn't the only one."

The officer beside Elliot and Olivia cleared his throat. "He's been spewing shit like this now for almost two hours." He turned to the two. "We found him trying to buy a couch with one of your credit cards you reported stolen. We apprehended him at the store and brought him down here before calling you. He hasn't tried to deny it. He just won't take responsibility for the fact that it was wrong."

"He never thought anything he did was wrong." Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What happens now?"

"Whatever you want."

Brian chuckled at the two officers. "You just like her now because she's a millionaire, and that husband of hers helped you take down some of the richest people in New York. I bet he donated a fortune to the NYPD for helping his saint of a wife. Please! If he knew her like I know her, he'd know she's nothing but trouble. Always has been. Her father told me about her exaggerated imagination, and he was right. She was always trying to tell me that I was being a jerk or a sleeze of a boyfriend. There are psychologists who have proved that monogamy is impossible for a human being. We're not programmed to be with one person for the rest of our lives. Her father warned me, but I didn't listen. I was too busy trying to get her into bed."

"Although, from the number of men arrested, she gave it away more often than she ever did to me." He continued. "Who knew that little miss Olivia was a wrinkle chaser?"

"We don't need to listen to this." Elliot stated, stepping around Olivia and turning off the speaker to the interrogation room himself. "Liv, what do you want to do?"

Olivia glanced between Elliot and the officer. "I don't want him to do this to the next girl he decides he wants to get into his bed."

* * *

Elliot held his hand on Olivia's waist as they watched Brian be escorted back to their holding cells. His eyes met them and he smirked, making kissing noises at Olivia. "What? Did you marry him for the money or is he an old man under that suit?" He grunted when the officer guiding him twisted his arm. "Whatever it is. Congrats. You're worth more than anybody thought you'd ever be."

Elliot's jaw clenched as he pulled Olivia closer. When Brian was out of sight, he looked down at her. When he first met her, she was wearing a waitress uniform and only had a blow up mattress to go home to. Her identity was stolen. Her financial situation would've led her to eventual homelessness. Now, she stood beside him tall in a professional designer dress from a boutique he showed her. She ran one of the city's most prominent companies. Her financial situation was more than comfortable, and she went home to a mansion every night.

"He's right, you know." He breathed.

Olivia turned her attention to Elliot, seeing the sparkle that usually lit his eyes as a dull spark. His hand on her hip squeezed slightly before slipping away. "What are you talking about? I know you aren't talking about his comments about me and my supposed preferences as to why we got married."

"No, not that, but he is right." Elliot whispered. "You're no longer in trouble. You have your identity back. You don't need my money anymore." He shrugged his shoulders. "You don't need me at all anymore." He sighed, closing his eyes as he said his next words. "I married you to get you out of your debt, to help you. I promised that I would let you out when the time came where you could take care of yourself. I think we've reached that point."

Olivia felt a weight hit her chest, her brain seeming to run a million miles an hour and in slow motion all at the same time. "You're letting me go."

Elliot nodded. "I'm giving you back your choice." He avoided her eyes altogether now, staring down at the floor. "If you need help, I can call a moving truck. I can find a decent place for you to stay so you won't get ripped off. I'll help you however you need."

"What if-" Olivia started, but was cut off when an officer cleared his throat behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt. If I could just get your statement and signature. We can release all your belongings back to you." The officer stated, gesturing back towards an office.

Elliot kissed her cheek. "Go ahead. I've got a meeting at the office I need to get to. I'll meet you back at the house."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak again, but Elliot nearly darted out of the station. She swore he looked like he was in pain. Her attention was brought back to the officer when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This way, Mrs. Stabler."

 **Please review! Love you guys! So close to graduation! Only a little over two months to go, and I'm working on video games this month.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review!**

Olivia quietly stepped inside her and Elliot's house, finding it was dark and empty. It had been a few hours since he had left the police station, and she had stopped by a bar on her way home for some liquid courage just so she could walk through her front door. Even as she drove up to it, it felt like the place was mocking her. The house was as foreign to her as the day she entered it, and it scared her to think that it was never really hers. She thought of it that way, but that's when she thought Elliot wanted her as his wife for the rest of their lives. At least, that's what he had implied when he'd given her that contract all those months ago.

The contract. She'd nearly forgotten. It wasn't like it was a bad marriage. In fact, it was probably one of the most healthy relationships she'd ever had. He helped her overcome so many of the emotional and physical pains of her childhood, forcing her to face her demons while taking care of her at the same time. It was sad to say that he was the first person in her life who truly protected her outside of his own personal gains. His crushing guilt after realizing her childhood proved just that.

No, he didn't just marry her for the public image. He couldn't have.

Sinking to the floor, Olivia pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed the only number she knew by heart. She curled into a ball as it rang. Three shrill rings before the other end picked up. "Olivia?"

"Hey Daddy." Olivia whispered, tearing up hearing her father's voice after so long. He'd basically disappeared since her takeover from the company, and, despite their rocky relationship, she missed him more than she'd let on to Elliot. "Long time, huh?"

"It's still good to hear from you. I thought I wouldn't hear from you ever again." Don admitted, his own voice choking up. He let out a relieved chuckle. "It's so good to hear from you, baby. What's going on? What's new?"

Olivia gazed around the foyer. "I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Um," Olivia began, unsure where to start, "I think my marriage is over."

"Oh my God." Don breathed. "What happened? I mean, you don't have to tell me. Lord knows you don't owe me anything, but I'd never seen a man more in love with his wife in my entire life. And, that includes my marriage to your mother."

Olivia wiped at her eyes, feeling the tears drip down her fingers. "It was a lie, Daddy. The marriage was a sham from the start." She huffed out a breath. "We both had something to gain from each other, and I went along with it."

There was a long pause from the other end, leaving Olivia wondering what someone would say to a confession like that. Even being in the position herself, she would have no clue how to react. Don let out a sharp exhale. "Now, it's ending. You're upset about that."

Olivia chuckled at the irony. "I would've been elated with the news when we first got married. I really despised him. But now, I don't want it to be over. I don't want to leave." She let out a sob. "I don't know what to do. He told me that I could go. I no longer needed him. But, I do need him. I've never needed anyone before. I can live without him, but I don't want to. I never thought it would turn out this way, but I just thought we'd be together for the rest of our lives. I'm so stupid, and that's so cliche."

"No, it's not stupid." Don stated in a soothing voice. "So, you didn't love him when you got married?"

Olivia wiped her eyes again, swallowing the cotton ball forming in her throat. "It doesn't matter anymore, Daddy."

"Answer me anyway." Don demanded, his voice still calm and collected. "Did you love him before you got married?"

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head.

Don smiled softly. "Do you love him now?"

Olivia couldn't hold back the sob that ripped through her throat before she nodded. "Yes."

"Then, I don't see I need to go anywhere." Don said with a smile.

"But, Elliot told me I could go. He walked away. He didn't try to stop me or ask me to stay." Olivia retorted through sobs. "If he wanted me to stay, he wouldn't have told me I could go."

Don grinned. "Baby girl, he told you that you could leave because he loves you. After the initial shock of your relationship, I could see he was completely head over heels in love with you. Look at what all he's done for you. He didn't have to do anything for you. Hell, I'm your father, and I certainly haven't done you any favors. Olivia, he adores you. He wants you to make the choice for yourself." He paused for a moment, waiting for her to say something. "Well, what are you doing to do?"

* * *

Elliot walked into the house, not a single light turned on. He felt his heart sink, hoping that Olivia would've stayed even when he gave her the chance to leave. But, who was he kidding? He blackmailed her into this marriage. She had probably been begging for the chance at freedom since then. But, it couldn't have all been a lie. He didn't know her entirely, but he knew her genuine feelings apart from the ones she reserved for schmoozing and putting up fronts. She had been happy with him.

The insults and constant toying with each other had ended long ago. They were no longer just two people who happened to be married. They'd created an empire together professionally, a sanctuary at home. The night of the party. She let him touch her. She let him be with her in a way that only people in love could be. Strangers could fuck and have sex, and, sure, they'd done that numerous times since that night. But, only people in love could make love, and that's what they had done.

He could still feel the heat of her skin beneath his fingers, her breath against his neck. It made his hands twitch. He had wanted to be able to touch her for the rest of their lives.

Sighing, he flipped on the light switch to the foyer and turned to see Olivia standing in the middle of the room in jeans and a t-shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy, damp from tears that had clearly been falling not long ago. "You're here?"

"I am." Olivia nodded, her voice slightly raspy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried about the tears that she had wiped away before he arrived. He glanced around, seeing her suitcases sitting on the floor behind her. Her purse sat on top of them. "You're packed."

Olivia nodded again. "I am."

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please review! Since I'm thankful for all of you and it's Thanksgiving, I wanted to write this and give you the last installment of The Contract as soon as possible. I know this has been one of your favorites from me, but this is where I saw the story ending from the very beginning. The good news - I can focus on the other stories I haven't updated in a really long time. Enjoy!**

Elliot shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing back at the front door. "I assume you found a place to stay." He walked into the living room, heading for the bar that he kept stocked in there. "I won't keep you."

Olivia slowly followed to the doorway, watching as he filled a glass with brandy. He downed the entire glass before refilling it, setting the bottle down and moving to sit on the couch. He looked defeated, depressed. She had never experienced him this way, and she hated it. "You seem upset."

"We were having a good time. It's going to be hard saying goodbye." Elliot shrugged, trying not to show as much emotion as he was feeling at the moment. He wanted to crawl to her on his hands and knees and beg her to stay, but he didn't want to keep her trapped with him forever. That was never his intention with this contract marriage he had concocted when he first saw her.

"Was that all it was?" Olivia asked, digging her heel into the floor. "A good time?"

Elliot grimaced as he took another swig of his brandy. "Wasn't it? You're leaving now."

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Olivia stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt her heart ache when he hung his head, shaking it almost guiltily.

Elliot stood suddenly, moving to the windows to look out at the backyard. "I want you to be happy. If that means you'll be happier somewhere else, I'll be happy for you." He polished off his second glass and dropped his arm. The glass dangled from his fingertips.

Olivia watched his reflection in the windows. He was purposely trying not to look at her. He wanted to be the bigger person for her, even if it meant he'd be without her. "Okay," she stepped inside the living room, walking over to him casually, "but what do you want."

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's not my choice." Elliot stated with a shrug. When she was within arm's reach, he retreated, surrendering to his bar yet again for another glass. "We both helped each other. Like I said before, you can stand on your own two feet. You don't need me."

Olivia nodded. "That's true." His eyes finally met hers, slightly hurt, but also curious. "What you want, it won't change my mind." He turned away again, nearly swallowing his glass this time. "But, I still want to know what you want."

Elliot let out a snort. "It doesn't matter."

"I'd say it does." Olivia said. "You can't tell me it doesn't matter. Just tell me. Admit it. It's not a nothing thing to tell someone you have feelings for them." He froze, staring down at his empty glass. "To tell someone you love them."

"It won't change anything. You don't love me." Elliot breathed.

Olivia walked over to him, this time reaching him and taking his glass from him. "I never said that."

Elliot met her eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. "You love me?"

Olivia nodded, tears building slightly as she gave a sad smile. "I do. I love you."

"You're still leaving me." Elliot stated after a moment, pulling away from her. "Your bags are packed. If you loved me the way I love you, you wouldn't be leaving." He avoided her eyes at all costs, staring down the floor as if trying to read it. He looked like he was in extreme physical pain. "If you really want to know, yes. I love you. I love you more than I've loved anyone else. I don't want you to go. I don't want a divorce. I want to remain your husband and give you everything you've ever wanted. Everything you'll ever need. If I'm being completely honest, I want to be the father to your children. . .our children. You've actually got me wanting to come home, to not work. I was a workaholic when you met me. Our marriage was a business deal with a signed contract." He shook his head. "That's what I want."

He didn't look up at her, too embarrassed to look up and see the pity in her eyes. "I'll go load your bags into your car."

He strode into the foyer and blinked away the tears welling before picking up her bags. He was halfway to the door when she entered the foyer, when he realized what he was carrying. He froze in his place and swung both suitcases up easily. Dropping one of them, he yanked at the zipper to the other. The cover opened and revealed just the interior - an empty bag. He turned, finding Olivia staring at him with tears running down her own face. "They're empty."

"Yes." Olivia whispered.

Elliot felt his own tears fall, his eyebrows furrowing again. "Why are they empty?"

Olivia shrugged, a small smile forming on her lips. "Would you believe me if I told you I wanted all those things too?" She glanced down at the floor. "I want to stay."

"Why didn't you just say that? Why did you bring all your bags down here?" Elliot asked, looking around at the large luggage set she had trekked down the stairs.

"I needed to know you really wanted me here. That you really loved me." Olivia breathed.

Elliot chuckled softly. "You could've just told me that. You would've saved us both a lot of tears." He walked over to her slowly, cupping her face in his hands. "Olivia, I really want you here, and I really do love you." He leaned down, kissing her lips. "I love you."

Olivia grinned. "I love you too, more than anything." She caressed his cheeks, wiping away the tears. "You're happy."

"Very happy." Elliot whispered before kissing her again. "I never thought I could be this happy."

Olivia chuckled. "I guess you're a better businessman than you thought." She pecked his lips, humming contently. "Next thing you know, you'll be coming to me with a contract about what I can and can't do while carrying your child."

Elliot shrugged. "That's not a bad idea."

"You're incorrigible." Olivia laughed, pushing on his chest and walking towards the stairs. "I should be making you sign a contract for a child since I'll be the one carrying it."

Elliot pulled out his phone. "Well, let's set up a meeting. We can start debating conditions on Monday. You don't have any conditions about how we conceive, right?"

"Conceive a child? As long as it's the old fashioned way." Olivia chuckled, turning towards him with her arms crossed. "Why?"

Elliot smirked, stretching his arms around himself and up over his head as if preparing for a marathon. He cocked his eyebrows at her. "It'd be a nice way to celebrate the occasion if we conceived tonight." He grinned when her eyes widened. "What do you say?"

Olivia laughed, turning back towards the stairs. "You're insane."

"Yes or no, honey?" Elliot sang as he raced after her, grinning when she squealed with laughter up the stairs.

 **Please review! And, that's it! Thank you so much for reading, guys. This is personally one of my favorites stories that I've written. I know that it's taken a while to get some of the updates, but, for those of that have stuck around, you're awesome!**


End file.
